


The Boy Next Door

by Nightcrawler247



Series: TBND [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blackmail, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Finished, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kidnapping, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn-ish, Smut, Teacher Park Jimin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, attempt at kidnapping, jihope - Freeform, stalker jung hoseok, yandere hoseok, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Realizing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight Hoseok got up to practice his boxing. His thoughts becoming more and more consumed with Jimin. For a brief moment Hoseok wondered if he was becoming a bit obsessed. But that thought didn't stay long. It didn't matter. Obsessed or not Jimin would be his.Or Jimin has recently got out of a relationship with his cheating husband Yoongi, who he has an adopted son with, when a handsome legally underage (17) boy moves in next door. Taken by his looks and charm Jimin has a night of pleasure. Only for it to all come crashing down when this handsome boy becomes a deranged stalker.Or The Boy Next Door AU nobody asked for. Jimin centric.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooo first story on this website. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please leave comments and kudos.

Jimin panted hard as he ran through the park trail. His head phones bouncing on his chest Big Bang playing in his ear. His leg were burning and he was barely getting any breath but he continued pushing. His black shorts and gray jogging shirt clinging to him because of sweat. He ignored it as sweat ran down his face. More concerned that he had run holes into his shoes again from all his morning jogs.

Which he never missed almost religiously seeing as it gave him a since of calm and allowed him to think back on his life. Especially after recent.... events that caused him great distress. The type of thing jogs were needed for. He could hear his ex voice in his head now.

_"I want to come home Jimin! Let me come home! Please!"_

Jimin allowed the memory to play out.

_"Get out! Just get out!" Jimin said to his pleading Ex who walked out the front door and closed it shut. A crying Jimin ran up the steps to his and his hus.... ex husband's room. He closed the door shut it and leaned his back against it. A pained expression on his face. He wailed deeply not being able to muster the thought that he might wake his son in the next room._

Jimin's face was hard as stone as he continued to run while his mind played the memory over for him for the thousandth time since it happen. His mind shifted to another memory.

_"Don't tell me Dads not coming back! Don't tell me that!" Jimin's son said standing up from the table storming off. Jimin reached out for him._

_"Jungkook wait!"_

Jimin's breath had evened as the memories played out. The seriousness of them seeming to have his attention so much he couldn't focus enough to breath heavily. He didn't even notice the burning in his legs as he began running up a steep small hill. He came to a stop once he reached the top. He placed his hand on his hip as he gave his body a short break. The painful memories overwhelming him.

* * *

 

Jimin walked into the barn with his best friend Kim Taehyung.

"Jimin I love you like a brother and your my platonic soulmate, but you have got to get those divorce papers signed and move on!" Taehyung said as he walked with Jimin a hand on his shoulder looking at Jimin with affection and worry for his friend. They walk out the barn and into the house. They made their way into the kitchen fixing themselves a cup of tea. They sat across from each other on the wood kitchen counter. Taehyung looked deep into Jimin's broken eyes leaning close to him.

"It's been nine months. What do you got second thoughts?" Taehyung asked never breaking eye contact. Jimin shrugged rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I'm having dinner." Jimin voiced a little too quiet to be casual.

"With Yoongi?" Taehyung said with realization before his face formed a disappointed look as he looked away briefly huffing out in clear distaste "Oh you pussy!" He walked towards the counter in his disappointment.

"For Jungkook's birthday!" Jimin said trying to defend himself. "Honestly Tae sometimes I think your rooting against us!" He said with a scrunch up brow.

"Who's us? You and me or you and him? Because I kind of thought that was done." Taehyung said making his way back to the counter after grabbing two cups for their tea. Jimin's face showed confusion like he couldn't understand why Taehyung didn't get why he was trying to make this work.

"He's the father of my kid." Jimin said as if that explained everything.

"Who cheats with a secretary every time he goes to the home office." Taehyung countered trying to make Jimin understand he was better off without his cheating bastard of an ex husband. "Brings a whole new meaning to the San Francisco treat." Taehyung said.

Jimin looked up at him with a tired "Not funny." Jimin said shaking his head slightly.

"He said she smelled like chocolate chip cookies." Taehyung said leaning on the counter again. Jimin dropped his spoon back into his bowl of oat meal harshly. A disgusted look on his face.

"Goodbye." Jimin said with no real hostility to Taehyung picking up his bowl and walking away to throw it out.

"I'm just quoting his email." Taehyung said while pouring himself a cup of the finally boiled tea. Jimin turned back to him quickly after throwing away his food.

"You don't have to! Okay?" Jimmies said stressed out. "Because it's burned in my mind  _forever_!" Jimin finished. Taehyung looked at him sadly.

jimin sat down at the near by table. Stress eating the food he was about to throw away. "And for your information he doesn't go to San Francisco anymore. So stop bringing it up. It's not fair." He said taking an angry bite of his food.

* * *

(There are Jimin's how outside the country now. The country house was Taehyung's. This wasn't really in mention in the movie until the end so I thought I'd just let you guys know to avoid confusion.)

"Tada! Make a wish." Jimin yelled out for Jungkook presenting him with a birthday cake fresh out the oven that Jimin had prepared earlier that day.

"Happy birthday!" Yoongi said clapping along with his soon-to-be-divorced husband. But a genuine smile was on his face. Jimin had not even so much as wanted to see his face since his stupid mistake of cheating on him. But now not only did he let him in the house they were being happy and pleasant together as a family.

"You made that?" Yoongi said pointing to the cake with a cheerful gummy smile at Jimin. He had missed his cooking especially his sweets. Frozen microwave food gets old really fast. Jimin allowed himself to smile and answer with a slight giggle he knew that look. It was the same one his Yoongi would always come home with after a long business trip and would miss his cooking. That was really sweet until Jimin had found out what he was really doing on those business trips.

He answered happily anyways not letting his dark thoughts ruin his son's birthday. "Of course!" Jimin said happily. Before he could dig in Yoongi remembered the present he got his son. Yoongi stood up suddenly urging his son to do the same.

"Come on. I've been waiting all day. I want you to see this." Yoongi said with a big smile. He walked to the other side of the table where their was a large shape wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper and a dark blue bow on top.

"Okay." Jungkook said trying to hide his excitement over tonight. But the tone was still quite clear in his voice.

"I'll help you." Yoongi said taking the other side of the present so that they could rip it all at once.

"One, two, three! Ta-da!" They said together ripping it off to reveal a brand new computer set. With two screens and a new pair of head phones resting on one.

"Oh, my god! Dad!" Jungkook said happily unable to contain his happiness anymore. He had wanted a computer for years.

"Huh?" Yoongi said smile still in place from making his son happy. Jungkook stared to walk around it touching the various parts noting their smoothness.

"It's like a high powered gaming tower with an arctic cooler." Jungkook said completely geeking out. "And you made this?" Jungkook said in amazement he knew his father was good at these things but damn he'd never really seen his work for himself.

Yoongi smoked his lips a little in pride before answering. "Three weekends in a row. Triple processor." Jungkook gave Yoongi a sudden hug.

"Dad, thank you so much." Jungkook said. Jimin watched the scene happily. It reminded him of when they were a really happy family and all the good times they shared.  _'Yeah until he cheated on you'_   Jimin's pessimistic side said ruining the moment for him.

"Let's do cake." Jimin said cheerfully trying to get his mind off of it. He cut the vanilla white frosting cake with a large knife while Yoongi and Jungkook took their seats smiles still in place. Yoongi started conversation first. "What are you guys doing for labor day?" Yoongi asked Jimin continued to cut the cake as he answered casually.

"I don't know. Why?" He asked.

"I thought we'd go camping like the old days."

"Papa too?" Jungkook asked hopefully referring to Jimin.

Yoongi smiled at him "Yeah of course. That's what I was thinking." Jimin's mouth opened and closed at that before deciding not to speak out at that and just put a tight lipped smile in place.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Jungkook said not noticing Jimin's look.

"We could catch fish.." He gestured between himself and his dad "....and Papa, you could cook it." Jungkook said turning to Jimin to really look at him for the first time that night.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun." Jimin said sarcastically putting a piece of cake on his son's plate.

"Okaaay we'll cook and you fish. So... Please?" Jungkook said with a pleading look. He really just wanted them to do something together as a family like they use to. Jungkook didn't notice his hand fell on the cake while begging. Jimin chuckled at that.

"Look at you, you got icing everywhere." Jimin laughed out pointing at the mess. Yoongi huffed out a chuckle too. "Go clean up." Jimin said tilting his head to the bathroom. Jungkook smiled laughing a little embarrassed. He was way too old to still be doing that.

"Okay. All right. Be right back." He said in a hurry rushing to the bathroom. As he was leaving Yoongi took this opportunity to convince Jimin to come on the trip.

"Come on, what do you say?" Yoongi asked. Jimin sat slowly in his chair having given everyone a piece of cake.

"Um... when were you thinking of going?" He asked getting comfortable. Yoongi leaned back in his chair as well.

He tried to remember his schedule. "I get back from a business trip the Thursday before labor day." He explain. Jimin immediately became untrusting.

"Business trip?" He asked with a now blank face. Yoongi unknowing of his mood change continued.

"Yep. Get back Thursday night. We'll leave, three days."

"Where?" Jimin asked.

"That old cabin we used to go to Mammoth Lakes!" Yoongi said the last part really loud hoping his son would hear him.

"That sounds great!" They heard being yelled back from the bathroom. Yoongi pointed towards the voice with a smile towards Jimin. Who simply huffed out a breath of exasperation.

"No, I meant where is your business trip?" It suddenly got very quiet as Yoongi probed his cheek with his tongue.

"Let me guess. San Francisco?" Jimin said as Yoongi finally noticed the angry look on his face.

"It's work. It's not what you think." Yoongi tried to say. Jimin ignored what he said and continued his questions.

"Does she still work there?" He asked.

"Jimin it doesn't matter." Yoongi said desperately a sad look on his face.

"Doesn't matter?" Jimin said standing angrily. To prevent himself from hitting Yoongi he just continued to cut the already abused cake. Before they could say anymore Jungkook walked in.

"Papa?" He called.

"Yeah?" JImin responded pleasantly.

"So you coming or not?" He said referring to the camping trip. Jimin walked over to his son placing a hand on his shoulder with a kind and cheerful smile. Complete opposite from how he was really feeling.

"Mmmm.... You know what, that's the weekend before school starts. So you know you guys should just keep it a one on one bonding trip. You'll have a blast." He said trying to convince his son to just go without him.

"Okay." He conceded.

"Okay." Jimin said back before walking out the room and into the bathroom where he cried trying not to make to much noise so his son wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Morning

"Kookie! Honey we gotta go!" Jimin screamed from the garage where he was lifting the garage door to let the car out. When Jungkook didn't answer the first time Jimin tapped on the garage side window that looked out the yard to get his attention.

Jungkook walked pass the window shouting back "I know!" Once he was in the garage he noticed the door wasn't going all the way up. It kept going half way down a little then half way up again.

"Papa, the door is jammed." He complained. Jimin looked behind himself sighing in frustration. That door had been acting up for weeks, but had been good the past couple of days. So just when he thought he was in the clear this happens again. Kind of like his marriage when you think about it...  _'No... No negative thoughts today Jimin! Be happy for once damn it!'_

"Papa look, can we just forget it? Because I don't want to see another doctor, okay? He's not gonna tell you anything different." Jungkook pleaded with a almost tried look on his face.

He is the best allergists in the valley, okay? We're going." Jimin said firmly leaving no room for argument.

They once again noticed the annoying jammed garage door which had yet to stop moving. Jimin turned towards it with an irritated look on his face. "You know what? I'll lift the door, pull the cord." He said getting under the door.

"Okay, Okay." Jungkook said positioning himself by the car to pull the cord. This was an almost regular routine which he had hoped was over. "Okay, you ready Papa?" He asked on top the car. Jimin was struggling to keep the door up.

"Just pull it up!" He said a little desperation seeping into his voice. The door was made of a thick metal rather than the usual material of one. "it's too heavy! Pull it up baby!" Jimin called out when a man walked up and helped him lift the garage door that was just about to crush him.

"I got it." The person said lifting it almost with complete ease. Jimin looked over at him. He was dressed in a regular white T-shirt with some faded blue jeans. He was about a head taller than Jimin. He had large muscles and a strong physic. His hair was raven black and kind of short but just the right length for Jimin to be able run his fingers through it. He had pitch black eyes and an almost porcelain pale face. To put it simply he was gorgeous. Jimin was practically gaping until he caught himself thankfully the handsome man hadn't notice.

"I can fix that for you if you want." He said still looking up at the garage door he just pushed up before turning and facing Jimin. Jimin sucked in a quite nervous breath when those eyes turned to him.

"And you are?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"And you are?" Jimin asked the sexy man before him

"My nephew." An old familiar voice said. Jimin looked to see an old man coming up his drive way on a mechanical wheel chair.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Jung." Jimin said to the old man. The handsome man held out his hand to shake which Jimin took.

"Hoseok. I'm staying next door with my uncle." The man now known as Hoseok said introducing himself.

Jimin loved how firm his hand felt. So much strength and power in it.  _'No! Bad Jimin he is waaaaay too young for me. He could be one of my students.'_  

"Jimin." He answered back still shaking his hand. Jimin released his hand when Mr. Jung started talking again.

"He's here to help me when I get the, uh, bone marrow transport." 

"Right." Jimin said in realization.

"Transplant, Uncle Sejin. Transplant." Hoseok said correcting his Uncle with a smile. Hoseok walked over to his Uncle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. He's got a real knack for fixing things." Sejin said pointing a thumb behind him at Hoseok.

"I can... uh... take a look at this real quick. Hey, how you doing? I'm Hoseok." He said walking up to the garage stopping to introduce himself to Jungkook who had just climbed off the top of the car.

"Jungkook. Yeah um... I don't know what the issue is. It might be off the track, but..." Jungkook said gesturing to the door unknowingly. Hoseok shook his head with a thoughtful look pointing at the ceiling of the garage where the system was.

"Nah. Actually, it's the clutch." He explained. He turned to Jimin.

"We can get another one at the hardware store if you want?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned to Jungkook. "You wanna go? Come on." Hoseok said beginning to walk. Jungkook stopped shortly looking at his Papa.

"Well, you know, we actually had somewhere to be, but now that we're gonna be late... Papa?" Jungkook asked with a pleading look on his face. Jimin's own face made it quite clear he new what his son was trying to do.

Jimin conceded anyway though. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Cool." Hoseok said continuing to walk again. He looked at Jimin.

"It was nice meeting you, you too" He said the last pat toward Jungkook before turning to his Uncle. "Uncle Sejin? Are you gonna be okay?" Hoseok asked with a kind smile. He seemed really sweet to Jimin. Especially how he cares so much about his elderly uncle.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine. Look at me." Sejin said gesturing to himself like he was to healthiest man on earth making Hoseok chuckle.

"Hey! Love you." Hoseok called walking away.

"Love you too." Sejin called back. Once they were out of ear shot Sejin started to talk to Jimin with a sad look on his face.

"His parents died last year. I'm all he's got now in the way of family." Jimin looked at his son's and Hoseok's retreating back with a look of sympathy.

"He seems like a nice boy."

"Yeah he is." Sejin said back with a proud smile.

Jimin decided to lighten the mood a bit. "You up for some coffee?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Come on." Jimin said beginning to walk in his house.

* * *

"So, the entire time, it was the clutch." Jungkook said walking down the street with Hoseok.

"Mm-hmm." Hoseok hummed back.

"How old are you anyway?" Jungkook asked the question that's been bugging him this whole time.

"Almost 20."

"But you're not from around here?" Jungkook asked getting a head shake in return.

"No, San Bernardino. My Uncle actually my great-Uncle he needed help and I needed a change. So I figured I'd go back to school here."  Hoseok explained while they walked into the shop.

"You mean college?" Jungkook asked as they made their way to the right row checking out various garage parts.

"There was this uh... accident. So I lost some time. So I'm gonna finish up at Monroe High." Hoseok explained his current situation looking for what they needed.

"That's where I go. My Papa teaches there actually." Jungkook said making a small almost unnoticeable smile form on Hoseok's lip.

"He seems way too cool to be a teacher." Hoseok said. Jungkook nodded in agreement.

"He is cool.... for a Dad." Hoseok looked amused at Jungkook's comment.

"Okay. We got everything." Hoseok said.

"Good to go?"

"Yeah let's go." Hoseok said walking down the row once again. Jungkook in front him.

"Okay." Jungkook said beginning to move to stop half way when he spotted a certain counter boy.

"Here you go sir." He said handing a man what he just bought.

"Thank You." The man said back. Jungkook blushed and turned around so fast he bumped his shoulder on the very narrow passage and almost knocked Hoseok down.

"Whoa." Hoseok said in shock. It went unnoticed by Jungkook.

He handed Hoseok the clutch. "Can you, uh, pay for this?" He asked quietly like he was telling Hoseok something top secret. Hoseok looked at him confused looking between the counter and Jungkook.

"What?"

"Uh... look, that's Kim Yugyeom. He's the most beautiful; boy in school and I just can't think when I'm around him. So, just... can you..." Jungkook said putting the clutch in Hoseok's hand. Who was very amused by this all.

"I don't know. I hate to tell you this, but he's already seen you." Hoseok said giving Jungkook the clutch back.

"Just go on and talk to him." Hoseok said.

"And say what?" Jungkook said with a desperate look he just wanted to run as far away as possible as fast as he could before he did something embarrassing in front of him. Hoseok made a big show if thinking before saying "Just tell him, 'here are some garage parts. How much?' Go!" Hoseok said with a 'duh' look pushing the parts into Jungkook's chest and pushing him slightly to go.

"Wow. Very funny." Jungkook said walking away slowly into what he believed to be his doom.

"Come on." Hoseok said finally letting his amusement show.

"You want me to fail." Jungkook said turning his head back to Hoseok. He finally made it to the counter.

"Hi." Jungkook manage to huff out.

"Hi Jungkook." He answered with a bright and knowing smile. Yugyeom loved shy guys.

"Hi Yugyeom. Um.. I didn't know you worked here." He said trying to make conversation. An annoyed look crossed his face but it wasn't directed at Jungkook.

"My dad's making my brother and me do split shifts to earn gas money."

Hoseok chose this moment to walk up. "It could be worse." He said "If you didn't have a brother you'd be working full time." He joked. He held out his hand in greeting though his mood lack the early enthusiasm from when he met Jimin. "Jung Hoseok."

Yugyeom took it and introduced himself "Yugyeom. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm friends with Jungkook." He said giving Jungkook a friendly pat on the back. "I'm gonna go look around."  Hoseok said leaving just as suddenly as he came.

"Okay sure." Jungkook called back at him. Before turning back to the lovely blonde in front of him. "So you're having a good day?" He asked with a bunny toothed smile. Which Yugyeom thought was adorable.

"Yeah. Great. How about you?" He asked.

"Actually..." Jungkook was about to say when three boys on skate boards came rolling in.

The moment they noticed him the teasing begin. One pointed him out to their assumed leader "Hey check it out." They immediately begin walking towards him with a smile only bully's could develop.

"Look who it is! Whiz!" They said as Jungkook just tried to walk away. They grabbed him by the shoulder before he could make a run for it.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They started to pinch, poke, and over all hurt him in ways that were more annoying then full on pain. But it was enough to make Jungkook's face scrunch up in assumed pain. All the while they laughed and teased him. Which didn't go unnoticed by Hoseok seeing as he had been spying on Yugyeom and Jungkook to begin with.

"Come stop!" Jungkook tried to plead.

"Jason! Guys!" Yugyeom started to shout.

"Did you pee-pee?" The bully's said like little middle schoolers.

They noticed the little pouch on his side and started to pull at it.

"Oh what is this huh?"

"Come on." Jungkook tried again.

"Is this your EpiPen?"

"Your little penis purse?"

"You guys, stop it! Get out of the store!" Yugyeom shouted.

"The kid still pisses the bed."

"All three of you, get out!"

"Okay, all right, fine, fine." The bully's finally said their 'leader' rubbing Jungkook's head like one would do a small child. "See you later, Whizzy. Stay away from liquids." When they left Jungkook's mood was completely ruined. He just wanted to leave at this point.

"Hey Hoseok are you ready to go?" He called out through the store before turning back to Yugyeom. Hoseok set a suspiciously blank look to where the bully's had just left.

"Uh, Yugyeom how much is this going to be?" Jungkook asked his happier mood from earlier replaced with a fake one.

"I'll ring it up." Yugyeom said in a resigned tone.

* * *

"Clutch is in. Were all good." Hoseok said stepping down the ladder.

"You thirsty?" Jimin said with his first real smile in a while handing Hoseok a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah." Hoseok said putting down the tool that was in his hand.

"Thanks for fixing the door and for including Jungkook." Jimin said before making his way out the garage before being stopped by Hoseok's voice.

"Hey, there was this kid at the hardware store giving him a hard time?" Hoseok said questioningly. Jimin didn't look to surprise if a little mad about it.

"Kim Minwoo?"  **(A/N: I used a random name because I could bring myself to make one of our beloved idols and asshole)** Jimin asked. Hoseok didn't get a chance to answer before he started to describe him. "Um.. skater kid red, red hair, permanently dumb look on his face?" Jimin said making gestures with his hands.

Hoseok tried to hide his amused smile by tightening his lips "That would be the one."

"Kept calling him 'The Whiz'" Hoseok once again waited for Jimin to explain it to him. Jimin had a sad look on his face.

"He actually had an incident a couple of years ago on a playground where he got stung by a bee and his throat swelled up and he panicked and lost control." Jimin said letting Hoseok fill in the rest for himself.

They both filled in the blank together "Whiz." 

Hoseok now understanding it "Oh man." Hoseok said.

"Kids can be cruel." Jimin said. "Especially kids like Kim Minwoo, but please don't tell him I told you. He'd be mortified." Jimin asked.

"You can trust me." hoseok said his tone indicating that he meant that in more than one way.

Anyways, uh, you're all set." Hoseok said going to the button on the wall to test it out. Jimin had a big smile on his face. He was praying to every god he knew that this would work.

"This is very exciting. Very exciting moment." Jimin said to Hoseok who gave a huge smile at his childish enthusiasm. Jimin just brought a smile to his face no matter what he did. Jimin laughed along with Hoseok he didn't care if he thought he was funny nobody could know the struggle of not having a working garage until they have lived it.

When Hoseok hit the button it went up smoothly Jimin was almost jumping for joy "It works!" he shouted happily. He turned to Hoseok with a genuinely grateful look.

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night

Jimin was sitting in a comfortable chair in his room with a book in his lap. But he wasn't actually reading the words his mind was else where. He took off his reading glasses to rub his eyes. Putting the book aside on the near by desk and his glass soon joined it. He was dress in a big white T-shirt large enough to go down to his knees. He was about to close his curtain window an go to bed when he looked over and noticed through the window Hoseok helping his uncle to bed.

Laying him down, tucking him in, and checking he was comfortable. A true caring nephew. The sight warmed Jimin's heart as he started fondly. A small smile tugging at his lips. He closed the curtain all the way and made his way to bed.

* * *

Morning

Jungkook and Hoseok were working on Sejin's car with music playing softly in the background as Hoseok explained to Jungkook how everything worked.

"Im gonna take off this cover real quick."

"Pull it over there." 

"On the ground?"

"Uh, wherever. Just sat it down, doesn't matter.

"Set it down?"

"Yeah?"

"All right, now this baby boy right here is the alternator. You know what this does." Hoseok asked pulling out a large piece of metal.

"No." Jungkook replied shaking his head.

"It charge the battery. So I'm gonna do one piece of it you're gonna do the other, all right?" Hoseok said in the voice of a teacher and coach or a big brother.

"Alright." Jungkook said.

Jimin was typing away on his computer in the house close to a window where he could see them. Standing up he made his way closer to the window to get a better view. Listening in on what they were saying. He rested his hand on the open window seal. Enjoying the music flowing to him.

He found himself looking down until he reached a very nicely shaped ass. He caught himself staring and directed his attention to his son actually doing labor work and he seemed to be learning quite fast. JImin listened and let the music start to carry him away. He once again found himself looking inappropriately at Hoseok.

Except it wasn't just his ass this time. It was his nicely chiseled face, his well sculpted arms, his luscious hair that Jimin could just feel himself pulling at the right time. Sweat was beginning to show on his skin making his white no sleeve shirt very see through. Jimin soon begin to lose himself more and more into the view.

Only breaking out of the deep stare when Hoseok looked up. Jimin jumped slightly feeling caught before he put a kind smile on his face. Though it just screamed guilty. Hoseok gave a smirk as he turned back to his tool box. Jimin noticed and his smile looked a little more natural as he turned away from the window to go back inside.

* * *

Later that day

They were all having and outdoor barbecue meal at a small table for four. Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Taehyung. Jimin hadn't noticed when Hoseok had gotten so close that he casually fit into their little get-togethers now. They were all laughing happily at something Taehyung said before settling down.

"Okay, I'm changing the subject." Taehyung said as he faced Hoseok who was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. "How long will you uncle be in the hospital?" He asked referring to his surgery. Hoseok seemed a little uncomfortable with that question.

"Um, I don't know it's all about the transplant taking." Hoseok said Taehyung nodded at his answer.

Jimin turned to Hoseok "Well, until he's better you can come over for dinner here anytime, okay. I don't want you eating yourself. I mean it." Jimin said without even thinking about it being his usual mother hen self. He even use to do that to Yoongi sometime without realizing it.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna impose." Hoseok declined politely.

"Taehyung decided to hop back into the conversation "Oh I do. Especially of he's making the guacamole." He said almost moaning at the thought.

Jimin pointed at Hoseok still slightly laughing at what Taehyung said "You are not an imposition. Unlike someone else I know."

"Are you saying I am?" Taehyung said with fake hurt in his voice.

Hoseok chuckled "Mmm... well in that case I wouldn't mind imposing on your literature class." He said but Jungkook was quick to cut in.

"Oh no, you don't wanna do that. They call him 'The Beast'" He warned with a smile.

"Is that what they call me?" Jimin said amusement dripping from his mouth. As he begin to pick up plates to be clean seeing as they were all done eating.

"Yes." Both Taehyung and Jungkook said at the same time.

"You know what carry your own plate. Clean up all the dished." Jimin said jokingly heading to the kitchen with a laughing Taehyung following.

"Now he's really worried about it." Taehyung joked croaking out another laugh the boys who had heard shared a laugh of their own as Taehyung and Jimin both headed into the house.

"Strange kid." Taehyung said once they got into the kitchen.

"Why?" Jimin ask with a curious look on his face.

"I can't put my finger on it." Taehyung said his face contorted in concentration.

"Don't try so hard." Jimin said putting the plates in the sink while Taehyung was putting the pitcher of lemonade into the fridge. But he stopped before opening it giving Jimin a challenging but amused look.

"Okay. He interested in literature?" Taehyung said as if that proved his point entirely.

"In the classics." Hoseok said walking in. "Back in San Bernardino, we were studying the odyssey. You want me to help you out with that?" He asked Jimin who was washing the dishes.

"Sure." Jimin said with a shocker gratefulness.

"Here you go." He said handing him a dish towel.

"You know, I'm teaching Homer next semester." Jimin said to Hoseok with a smile on his face starting light conversation.

"Really? He's my favorite." Hoseok said back to Jimin.

"You're kidding right?" Jungkook said with a disbelieving look.

"Second that." Taehyung said coming to stand next to him with a chocolate covered ice cream.

Hosea turned around to address Jungkook "Dude, you gotta read the lead. Achilles is this total badass. Hot-tempered, full of pride, completely consumed by his emotions. You know what he called agamemnon?" Hoseok asked. Jimin looked on with an appreciation not many people liked the classic like he did.

"Who?" Jungkook asked he and Taehyung sharing a disbelieving looks.

"A pitiful excuse for a king." Jimin answered sharing a smile with Hoseok.

"To his face." Hoseok said gleefully his smile only getting larger. When Jimin turned back to the dishes Hoseok continued on.

"He killed this guy, Hector, but instead of hiding out like a pussy, he.." Hoseok was cut off by Jimin who didn't eve look up.

"... Dragged his dead body around for everyone to see." When he finished Jimin sent a glance to his friend and son over his shoulder before turning to Hoseok.

"Yes!" Hoseok called out happy that someone in this room got his point.

"He stood by his actions, right of wrong." Hoseok finished. Jimin once again continuing for him.

'All, because to him they were justified." Jimin said. The completely forgotten duo behind them shared dumbfound looks.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Taehyung asked leaning over to Jungkook.

"No." He responded a humorously serious look on his face.

"No." Taehyung said back shaking his head as well.

Hoseok looked at them a little annoyed that they still couldn't get it despite the incredible things he and Jimin were talking about. "Homer's a genius, my man. Just like Shakespeare, Bryon, Zeppelin, Dylan." Hoseok said seeming to just be showing off now. But to who nobody knows.

"Ah Poets." Jimin said with a happy look to Hoseok as they met eyes again.

"Poets." Taehyung and Jungkook said to each other at the same time mocking Jimin and Hoseok's sappy looks.

"Poets." Taehyung said again facing the two Jungkook huffed out a chuckle to his side but manage to get it under control before it turned into a full laugh.

* * *

Hoseok was cleaning out the gutter of his uncle's house. While next door Jimin was standing on his porch watching his son leave with his ex to go on their camping trip. He waved sadly goodbye.

"I'll have him back Sunday afternoon!" Yoongi yelled out the lowered window as they began to drive off. Jungkook upper body sticking out the sun roof as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Papa I love you!" Jimin watched sadly as they sped away not knowing that Hoseok was watching as well. Jimin finally went inside after standing there for a while.

Jimin sat on his sofa a laptop in his lap as he tried to fill his empty time with something to do. He heard a knock on his door and look over to see Hoseok opening the glass side door and coming in a warm smile on his face.

"Oh hey Hoseok come in." He said looking back at his computer.

"You know Jungkook already left." Jimin said still not really looking up. He feared he wouldn't be able to look away of he did. Hoseok continued to walk up to him hiding something behind his back. His excitement poorly hidden by his large grin not that Jimin noticed.

"Actually I uh picked something up for you." Hoseok said approaching him handing over what was behind his back. A beautifully gold hard cover book. Jimin took it slowly huffing out a happy laugh a large smile stretching across his face at it.

He opened it up and begin flipping some pages. It was brand new. "Oh my god, this is a first edition? I can't accept this this must have cost a fortune!" Jimin said trying to give the book back. Hoseok waved his hand.

"It was a buck at a large sale. On man's trash..." He trailed off. It was a clear lie the book was well too taken care of to have gotten at a garage sale.

Jimin smiled leaning back slightly before sitting back up not believing this gift. "Hoseok I can't. Honestly..." Jimin said standing up this time to give it back. But Hoseok waved him off again and placed his hands over Jimin's on the book.

"Jimin please. I've been eating here every single night. it would mean a lot to me." Hoseok said with almost puppy dog eyes. And how could Jimin say no to that. They stood on silence for a while and Hoseok slowly took his hands off of Jimin's seeming like he didn't really want to.

"Thank you." Jimin finally said sitting back down.

Hoseok looked down and noticed new dress shoes fresh from a box sitting on his floor his brow crinkled up in thought. "Those your?" He asked Jimin.

"Oh no. They were a gift from Taehyung." Jimin said.

"Good." Hoseok said the look never leaving his face.

"Why?" Jimin asked chuckling.

"Those kind of shoes are for men trying to be sexy. You don't need to try."  **(A/N: So I said dress shoes because Jimin's a guy but in original plot they were slutty high heels. That's why Hoseok said that.)** Hoseok said looking JImin in his eyes with complete seriousness written on his face.

Jimin couldn't think of what to say to that. Hoseok realizing what he just said was sudden'y shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, uh..." He said trying to apologize for something he wasn't really sorry for.

"No. No it's okay." Jimin said huffing a laugh once again.

* * *

It was a dark and very rainy night and Jimin was dressed for bed but he was sitting on his bed room chair putting on the same shoes he had told Hoseok earlier that weren't for him. Looking at himself in the mirror inches silk night clothing. A pair of shorts and a silk tank top. After glancing at himself in the shoes he walked over to his window to look outside like he did every night now a days.

He could see Hoseok in his room just getting out the shower and drying off. His body in full view. Hoseok was getting dressed in the mirror where he must have seen Jimin spying on him through it because he turned around suddenly after looking up. Jimin hid away from his window the moment Hoseok turned, but he wasn't sure if he had seen him or not. Jimin was mentally crossing himself out for being so stupid as to get caught.

Yes he wasn't ashamed he was looking just that he got caught doing it. Jimin almost laughed at his self. He tried to ease back to see past his more clear curtain as he hid behind the darker ones. Not knowing Hoseok was actually walking up to his own window. Seemingly still naked though you couldn't really tell if it was all the way because below his waste was covered by the angle unlike earlier.

When Jimin saw he was still looking this way he stopped trying to look past the curtain just went to bed.

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring._ Jimin's phone went off as he was walking down the street through China town. He answered to Taehyung's voice.

"Where are you?" He asked over the phone.

"Almost there." Jimin said annoyed he didn't even want to go on this stupid blind double date.

"Well hurry up!" Taehyung whisper screamed through the phone. There was only so long his boyfriend could keep his friend waiting.

"Taehyung, I can't do this I haven't had a date in 18 years, I don't even know what to do anymore!" He complained.

"Three things. One, laugh a lot. Two, take off your wedding ring. Three, give him head." Taehyung said taking his nervousness in stride expecting.

"What!" Jimin shouted.

"Kidding! Just get here pronto!" After that Jimin hung up and focused on getting there more.

* * *

"And the closer I get to this car, the smell is getting stronger and stronger and I walk up to the guy's window, rolls down the window, I look and on the passenger seat is his dead dog!" Taehyung laughed at the story clutching his chest as he did so.

"You did not tell me that." He said to his boyfriends. Jimin gave out a half hearted laugh though his complete dislike of being there went unnoticed.

"So Mark tells me you teach. English is it?" Jimin's date asked.

"The classics." Jimin said with a polite smile.

"Wow." Minhyuk (A/N: Another made up character.) said sounding unimpressed.

"What does that mean?" asked offended. Taehyung took this moment to step in he was not letting anything ruin this night for Jimin. He was going to see he could be happy without Yoongi.

"Oh no, he just mean as a compliment like 'wow, you teach the classics.'" Taehyung said in a seductive tone. Mark laughing along to try and help him.

"It's fancy." Minhyuk said in his same rude tone as before. Which didn't go unnoticed by Jimin. "I mean I don't know how many kids nowadays are going to use what they learn from classics. No offense." Minhyuk continued. Jimin nodded as if actually considering what he was saying.

"Oh none taken." Taehyung said answering for Jimin fearing what would come out his mouth if he answered. His boy was going to get laid tonight Taehyung was sure of that even if it was the last thing she would do. "I am a vice principal and I just want to see these kids employed. Shall we order?" Taehyung said trying to change the subject.

"Silly me, I just want them educated." Jimin said his voice dripping with barley held back hostility.

"I'm fine with education, but gotta get them working. Practical skills. That's where the money it." Minhyuk said once again not letting Taehyung change the subject just as much as Jimin wasn't.

"Ah money! That's the goal then." Jimin said sarcastically looking as if he was about to start a fight. Taehyung turned towards his boyfriend sitting across from him.

"Oh Mark how's your mom." Tae asked.

"Gallstones." He replied by with a type of sadness that seem fake like he was lying just to help Taehyung.

Taehyung went with it. "Oh gallstones."

"Mm-hmm." Mark confirmed.

"Are those the ones you pass? Or are those the other stones?" Taehyung asked feigning complete interests.

"Yeah, she's getting better." Mark said. Jimin ignored them both.

"You know, money's fine except when it's motivated by greed." Jimin said to Minhyuk.

"You're a little firecracker when you get riled up, aren't up?" Mink asked leaning against the table.

"I think it stopped raining." Taehyung said acting as if he had no idea about the fight that was building up around him.

"Firecracker? Is that how you regard people with an opinion?" Jimin asked madly  **(A/N: In the movie she said women instead of people thats why he's so offended.)**

"Only when they disagree with min." Minhyuk said. Taehyung and Mark awkwardly tried to laugh that comment off.

That was Jimin's cue to leave he stood up and shook Minhyuk's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Minhyuk." He then grabbed his jacket and begin to leave ignoring Taehyung's weak protest of him to come back.

"No Jimin stay stay!" He called.

Jimin stopped sudden;y walking back.

"J.K Rowling."

"I'm sorry?" Minhyuk said not understanding.

"Billionaire. Classics major." Jimin said heartily before waking off. Leaving the three alone at their table.

"He's a lot of laughs. You gotta get to know him." Taehyung said to Minhyuk who leaned back in his chair staring at Jimin's retreating back.

* * *

Jimin sat on his sofa with glass of wine in one hand and the entire bottle in another. Sometimes only wine would do. He put the bottle on his lamp table and leaned back on the sofa. He stared at the half eaten plate of cookies from earlier on the coffee table and reached for one. Smelling it before throwing it back down on the plate. He leaned back again his mind whirling with how terrible his life was. He just couldn't attract a decent man. Before he could think anymore on it he saw his phone ringing the caller ID read Hoseok.

"Hello?" He asked a small smile coming to his face knowing who it was.

"Question. I tried to defrost a chicken in the microwave and some of it's kind of cooked, some of it's kind of not. Do you think it's still cool to eat the cooked parts?" Hoseok asked picking at the chicken. He could here Jimin's laugh coming from the other end of the phone.

"No! Don't eat that!" Jimin said laughing.

"Then please come over and bail me out."

"Um... okay." Jimin said sobering up quick.

"Perfect."

"Yes." Jimin said still laughing.

"See you soon."

"Okay bye." Jimin said hanging up the phone smile still place.

* * *

"I mean that date was awful. Like that chicken." Jimin said having just finished a meal with Hoseok. They both laughed.

"Sorry I could't salvage it more but..." Jimin said.

"You did fine." 

"The damage was done." Jimin finished making them both laugh again.

"Yeah. I'm glad I had you next door." Hoseok said resting his chin in the palm of his hand while he just stared at Jimin with a look he couldn't decipher. It wasn't anything negative just.... strong.

"What?" Jimin asked a curious smile on his face.

"God you're beautiful. You know that?" Hoseok said in a low deep voice.

"Oh no I'm..." Jimin said looking down. Hoseok didn't let him finish.

"Amazing, and sweet, natural, and sexy." He said in a husky voice much louder then first time wanting Jimin to hear every word. In the middle of his rambling Jimin stood up beginning to walk out the room to get his jacket but there was still a flattered smile on his face which he hid from Hoseok.

Once he grabbed his jacket he turned around and nearly bumped into Hoseok's chest.

"So sexy." He said cornering Jimin against the entire way.

"Hoseok." Jimin said lowly. Not really a warning tone but a way as to say 'your going to far'. Jimin may have had attraction toward Hoseok but he knew better than to try anything with a future student.

Hoseok touched them nose to nose. He towered over Jimin. "Kiss me, Jimin." he said in that low voice from earlier again but JImin could hear every word clearly.

"Just... I can't." Jimin said turning his head away slightly. Hoseok just leaned closer to his ear.

"Just once." Hoseok begged placing his hand on Jimin's chill. he wasn't going to do anything until he said yes first.

"Please I have to go." Jimin said Hoseok put a hand on his other cheek leveling their eyes so they were practically staring into each others souls.

"Tonight, in the window... you were watching me." Hoseok said going to unbutton Jimin's shirt a little starting from the bottom.

"I can't do this." Jimin said voice filled with distress, but he did nothing to stop Hoseok's hands. Nor did he turn away when Hoseok kissed him deeply. "Hoseok!" Jimin huffed out breathing deeply.

"I want to watch you now."

"This can't happen." Jimin weakly protested allowing Hoseok to continue to kiss him going down to his neck. "We can't! It's wrong!" Jimin said as Hoseok kissed his shoulder. Hoseok looked up at this words.

"It doesn't feel wrong, does it?" He said planting his lips on Jimin's once again,

Jimin closed his eyes and let himself lose it. Holding on to his last string of protest as Hoseok kissed his neck said "Wait. It feels so..." But Hoseok couldn't wait anymore he had wanted to do this since he first met Jimin. He kissed his lips again. "Oh my god, stop." Jimin said but his tone and body said something completely different.

"Nice." Hoseok finished Jimin's first sentence kissing his way further down. Sucking on one of Jimin's now revealed nipples. But not stopping there long. He kept going as he stripped his shirt completely off.

"Soft." Hoseok said against Jimin's skin near his belly button. Dipping his tongue into it. Jimin's back arched.

"Please, please stop." Jimin said as Hoseok listed the skin just before his underwear line. Jimin bit his bottom lip as he sucked him through his underwear. Trying hard not to moan and failing miserably JImin got a bit of his senses back putting his hands on Hoseok's shoulder and head. It took all his will power to push that wonderful tongue away making Hoseok look up at him.

"Hoseok please stop." He said through labored breaths. Hoseok went back to kissing his stomach looking up as he did.

"No judgments. No rules. Just us." He said as he kissed his way up Jimin and locking lips.

"Oh my god." Jimin said nearly throwing his head against the wall. He knew there was no going back now.

"A man like you should be cherished. Loved." Another kiss.

"Let me love you, JImin." He said in Jimin's ear locking lips again this time adding tongue. His hand drifted to Jimin's ass lifting him up. Jimin wrapped his legs around Hoseok's waist their lips never parting.

Jimin had completely lost himself. He needed this. He needed all of this. It was the only thing that could ever lift him out his recent depression. He never felt happy like this unless he was with Hoseok. Jimin had always been the type of person to put others needs before his own but for once on his life he was going to please himself even if it was wrong.

Hoseok laid Jimin down on his sofa their lips still going at it. Hoseok grinder them together just a little enough to get a quiet moan from Jimin. Hoseok rested on top of Jimin and took his hands running them down his chest. Before letting go letting Jimin draw his own path. Jimin loved the feel of rock hard abs under his fingers.

Hoseok rubbed his thigh as they stared at each other for what felt like forever but was still not long enough. Hoseok bent down and Jimin's arms wrapped around his back as Hoseok hands drifted lower to prepare Jimin. He had sucked his fingers to make them slide in more easily.

Jimin gasped out and moaned in deep pleasure as Hoseok continued his expert ministration he had found Jimin's prostate right away.

"You are perfect in every way." Hoseok whispered to Jimin pushing another finger inside him and thrusting slightly harder.

Jimin was practically withering in pleasure unable to do anything but groan. He couldn't even respond to Hoseok. It had been way too long since he last did this. Hoseok sped up his fingers. He already reached three a while ago and now he just wanted to see Jimin fall apart underneath him.

Jimin's pants soon turn into deep huffs and he came with moan. Clinging desperately onto Hoseok. Hoseok pushed their lips together. His fingers still moving to get Jimin hard again. It' didn't take long. Jimin felt like his mind was completely gone from overstimulation. He had forgotten how intense sex could be. How much he could lose himself to the pleasure.

Jimin felt Hoseok line up with his entrance and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Hoseok pushed in in one shift move. Making Jimin scream out in pleasure and pain. His legs were trembling as Hoseok started his hard thrust going slow at first before picking up pace.

Each thrust was aimed at his sweat spot. Jimin legs were shaking as Hoseok went even faster. He couldn't even match his thrust because Hoseok was just going so quick showing no sign of slowing any time soon. Jimin was just about to cum. After so long without sec he couldn't last as long as he usually could. Even if he could he doubted he'd be ab;e to with Hoseok as his partner. Hoseok noticed Jimin was about to cum soon feeling his walls twitch around him.

He wanted to cum together. So he put more force into each thrust. The pace sent him over the edge and Jimin came hard screaming Hoseok's name. Hoseok let himself realize inside Jimin. They ended huffing and puffing. Locking eyes once they caught their breath giving each other slow meaningful kisses before doing it all over again until late into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Please be sure to comment.

Jimin slept peacefully on Hoseok's sofa completely dead to the world. He only begin to stir when the morning sun rays shown on his face forcing his eyes open. The moment he did memories of the night prier began flooding back. He sat up pulling the blanket high enough to cover his naked chest. He rested a hand on his forehead when he realized what he had done.

"Oh my god." He whispered out to himself. How could he! He slept with his sons best friend. Not to mention future student to the school he worked at. Jimin begin searching for clothes finding his boxers close by on the floor he grabbed them. He glanced behind his back looking for Hoseok before quick;y slipping them on. Noting the blanket covering the kiss marks on the side of his chest so it wouldn't fall off as he stood up.

He sat back down to look for the rest of his clothes when he heard the sound of plates clicking. He looked back to see Hoseok coming in with a tray of breakfast. He was in blue boxers and a white tank top. He still had morning bed head which confirmed he hadn't been up for long. Hoseok smiled when he found him awake.

"Hey." He called out putting the tray on the back of the sofa behind Jimin who turned back to his search.

"Where you going?" He asked a very uncomfortable Jimin his voice holding confusion at Jimin's disorientated state.

"Home." Jimin said trying to be casual but his low tone and panicked jerky movement said otherwise as he bundled the blanket closer to himself trying to make himself feel a little less naked. Not that Hoseok hadn't seen plenty already.

"I gotta get home." Jimin said again not bothering to put on his shirt and his pants just holding tighter to the blanket. Hoseok's smile dropped at the words a dark expression taking over his face behind Jimin, but he wiped it off quick trying to keep calm. Of course Jimin would be a little uncomfortable at first no reason to get upset... yet.

"No you don't." Hoseok said chuckling. "Jungkook doesn't get home until later. Have some coffee." Hoseok said pointing at the coffee while Jimin picked up his clothes.

"I can't. This..." Jimin said his face distressed still not turning around being over to pick up his shirt.

"Was incredible." Hoseok finished his sentence referring to, in his mind, the best night go their lives.

Jimin was begging to pant as his heart beat begin to speed ip he was getting very anxious. If anyone found out about this his life and Hoseok's life would be ruined. Hoseok seeing Jimin begin to almost hyperventilate put calming hands on his shoulder as he faced him deciding to give him some encouraging words.

"Hey, you're having second thoughts. It's normal." Hoseok said trying to make Jimin relax. Jimin shook his head not calming down.

"This isn't normal, okay? Nothing about this is normal." Jimin said making sure to make eye contact with Hoseok wanting him to really understand him. His words raising higher then the whisper they had been in up until now but no where near loud. Almost like Jimin was afraid someone would hear them and know what they did.

Jimin moved passed a stone faced Hoseok. "Where's my coat?" He asked himself more than anything. Hoseok reminded himself Jimin wasn't rejecting him that he was just scared and needed to be reassured. Hoseok followed after Jimin almost pacing to keep up with his speed cornering him at the threshold of the living room wide entrance.

"Would you just stop for one minute?" Hoseok said trying to get Jimin to slow down long enough for him to help. Jimin faced Hoseok with guilt filled eyes. He locked eyes with him wanting Hoseok to really get his next words.

"Look Hoseok, I don't want you to think that any of this was your fault okay? I'm the adult. I'm the one that should've known..." Jimin was cut off by a confused and very hurt Hoseok.

"Stop, Stop! Just stop! What we did wasn't wrong. No matter what you say, it wasn't wrong!" Hoseok said with a large smile trying to convey to Jimin how he felt about all of this. That he didn't regret what they did and was really happy. But everything he was saying seem to just fly right over Jimin's head as he continued to talk.

"I wasn't thinking clearly okay? I got swept up in the moment. I was vulnerable and you're very sweet." Jimin said and Hoseok begin to shake his head in denial. He felt as if everything he cared about and loved was being taken from him by each word Jimin said.

"No." Hoseok said backing away shaking his head more.

"And it was more that that." Hoseok said staring intensely into Jimin's eyes. Jimin still breathing heavy they both looked hard at each other and Jimin could swear he saw something broken in Hoseok's eyes. Hoseok looking away as his anger and frustration begin to build up. Just when he thought he finally got something good out of life only to have that ripped away to. He felt the need to punch something. So he did.

"God damn it!" He shouted punching the wall behind himself. Jimin backed away pushed his back against the wall behind himself and looking at Hoseok with a mix of shock and fear. He didn't think he would be this upset. Hoseok looked down at his hand to see his knuckles bruised, red, and split.

* * *

 

Jimin sat at the dinning room table fully clothed dabbing Hoseok's knuckles with a cold wet towel. "Hoseok look, it wasn't more than that okay. I was feeling vulnerable." Jimin said still trying to convince and upset Hoseok that they shouldn't prose a relationship. Hoseok looked up in disbelief at his words.

"How can you say that? Last night was so perfect." He said looking Jimin in the eye searching of deceit.

"Because it's true. And in time, you're going to see it too." Jimin said. Hoseok looked away pulling his hand from Jimin slowly. His jaw clenched in anger, betrayal, and frustration.

"Just leave." He said so lowly Jimin almost didn't hear him.

"Are you okay?" Jimin ask still feeling guilty wanting to do all he can to make it up to Hoseok for putting him through this.

"Go." Hoseok said much harsher looking away from Jimin who looked down in guilt before getting up and leaving Hoseok to morn his lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know in the comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin heard a loud car horn coming from outside he walked out to see his ex-husbands blue and black mustang. Yoongi and Jungkook both stepping out at the same time. "Papa! We caught seven trout!" Jungkook yelled up to him.

"Wow!" Jimin said with fake enthusiasm. Not that his sons achievements weren't amazing to him it just all the things on Jimin's mind kept him from really getting excited.

"Yeah, he was pretty amazing." Yoongi said as they walked towards the door.

"Uh Papa, can Dad stay for dinner?" Jungkook asked hopefully.

"Um..." Jimin said unsurely really not wanting to deal with this now after the morning he just had.

"Please?" Jungkook said. He turned toward his dad "Dad?" He said and Yoongi gave him a helpless look that clearly said it was up to Jimin. "Please?" He asked his mom one more time.

Jimin unable to deny his baby anything conceited "Sure."

* * *

They were all sitting around the dinning room table eating breakfast while Jungkook told Jimin about a video he'd seen and how he wanted to try it out during camping. "I saw this video on YouTube, where this just like big mountain dude who lives all alone in this old shack in Montana and he cooks all his food on a shovel." He said and Jimin already got a bad idea on where this was going.

He sent Yoongi a look "No you didn't."

Yoongi smiled "We did. I mean, we wrapped it in tinfoil first..." He was cut off by Jimin.

"And ate off the shovel?" Jimin said laughing slightly completely believing his son would defiantly do it but Yoongi was a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah, well, the foil covered shovel?" Yoongi said defending his reasoning as Jimin's laughter got a little louder.

"It was a great meal." Jungkook claimed.

"I was delicious." Yoongi said seeming very happy he managed to make Jimin laugh.

"Yeah it was one of the best meals I've ever had." Jungkook said and Jimin decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh thank you!" Jimin said referring to the accidental insult to his cooking his son just made. Jungkook back tracked immediately.

"No. No offense, Papa. You know what I mean. I don't mean it like that." He realized his papa was just messing with him when he saw his smile.

Yoongi was watching the scene with a smile himself it was moments like this that made him really miss his family and regret what he did to tear it apart. "This was great." He said handing Jimin  his plate and his sons. Once out of sight in the kitchen Jimin nearly dropped all the plates in the sink. Resting his hands on the edge of it trying to compose himself.

He didn't think it would be this hard to interact with his son after what he did last night. The guilty, shame, and fear were eating him alive. He looked out his kitchen window up at Hoseok's room window getting flash back of the night before. He looked away just as quickly deciding to distract himself by hurriedly getting the pie for dessert. While he was getting the forks he heard the bell ring. That could only be one person Hoseok.

"Do you want any coffee?!" Jimin yelled out back to the living room practically destroying his silverware looking for the forks. He just threw what he had on the tray and made his way back to the kitchen. Only to drop the pie when he heard Hoseok's voicing coming from the dinning room. Realizing his son let him in.

"Hey Dad this is Hoseok. Remember I talked about him." Jungkook said as they walked back up to the table. Hoseok reached over with a pleasant smile to shake his hand.

"Hey nice to meet you." 

"I feel like I know you Jungkook talks about you so much. Told me about the alternator you put in their truck." Yoongi said completely unaware of how much the man before him hated him. Hoseok just wanted to kick hiss ass right here. This was the man that hurt his Jimin. Jungkook chuckled a bit at his father's words.

Jimin walked in with a plate of cookies after destroying the pie. He stopped when he saw Hoseok his nerves over taking him. Jimin couldn't even hear what they were saying as he forced himself to walk into the room and put the tray down. He finally snapped out of it when Hoseok addressed him.

"Hey Mr. Park." Jimin only looked up briefly from fixing everyone's plate.

"Hey Hoseok." Hoseok had on a polite happy smile. Completely different from how he had been early that day.

"Wow, looks perfect." Hoseok said about the cookies.

"You tell them what happen this weekend?" Hoseok said making Jimin's heart stop he looked up at Hoseok hoping to god he wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"What happen?" Yoongi ask Jimin. Jimin being put on the spot felt uncomfortable.

"Oh there was a big thunderstorm up here. You guys didn't get it up there?" He said trying to direct attention to Yoongi.

"No, it was beautiful dry as a bone at the lake." Yoongi said.

"Well it got pretty wet here." Hoseok said clearly not meaning what Yoongi and Jungkook thought he meant. Jimin realized he was messing with him just trying to make him feel uncomfortable well at least he knew that Hoseok probably wouldn't tell.

"Wow." Yoongi said surprised.

Jimin deciding he should end this as quick as possible said "You know what, big day tomorrow. First day of school. It's getting kind of late." Jungkook gave a confused look to his Papa it was still morning.

'But it's like 8:30." Jungkook said and Jimin could see the confident look Hoseok sent him.

Hoseok though decided to give Jimin a break "No, no, no, actually I gotta get going. It's a big day tomorrow." He said patting Jungkook on the shoulder.

"I'll walk out with you Mr. Min." Hoseok said to Yoongi. He didn't really like the idea of leaving Yoongi here to get cozy with his Jimin.

"Oh I'm going to stay around awhile, thanks." Yoongi said and Hoseok had to fight to keep his smile.

"Well, you know I'll walk out with you Hoseok." Jungkook said. 

"Yeah come on." Hoseok said as Jungkook stood up from his chair.

"uh do you want to take a cookie for the road?" Jungkook asked.

"I love your dad's cookies." Hoseok said making eye contact with Jimin who couldn't help but send him a dirty look beck thankfully no one noticed.

"They're great right?" Jungkook said.

Hoseok shook Yoongi hand one more time "It was nice to meet you." 

"Yeah, you too." Yoongi said as they finally walked out.

"Nice kid." Yoongi said and Jimin could no nothing but nod.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You know we need to figure out what we're doing here, Yoongi." Jimin said as he was caring garbage four bags out with Yoongi's help. It was already late and very dark outside so he offered being worried about Jimin.

"What do you mean?" Yoongi asked Jimin's phone went off as he asked. Jimin pulled it out to check who was calling putting it away with a sigh when he deemed it unimportant.

"I mean we're in limbo here and maybe you know it's just time to move on." 

"I'm not seeing her anymore." Yoongi said and Jimin could here the slight pleading in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Jimin didn't even bother looking at Yoongi as he continued talking.

"But you might as well be because I'm always going to think you are and I don't want ti live that way and you shouldn't want to live that way either." Jimin said finally stopping to look at Yoongi and throw away the bags.

Yoongi followed suite and responded to Jimin's rant "Hey, it wasn't about her it was about us. Okay? We were broken. We both checked out. I'm not saying what I did was right, it wasn't. It was... it was stupid. Smart people do dumb things. They make mistakes. Haven't you ever made a mistake? Don't throw our marriage way because I made a mistake. Don't file. Not yet." Yoongi said referring to the divorce papers. He could see the hesitant but considerate look on Jimin's face.

"Just take... take some time." Yoongi said and Jimin stood just staring at him for a while before he parsed his lips and shook his head slightly.

"Alright." Yoongi nodded in acknowledgement feeling a bit of hope at Jimin's words.

"Come on." Yoongi said gesturing with his head back to the house.

They walked back together silently never noticing a dark figure watching them for the house next door.

* * *

 

The final school bell ring beckoning all the students to their first class. Jimin stood in front his class sitting on top his desk with his legs crossed to the side as he address his rather small class. Consisting of only about around fifteen to twenty kids. "Welcome everybody to the start of a brand new year. This year, we are studying Homer's lliad and it's themes. The first on we'll be studying is the Wrath of Achilles." Jimin was cut off by his metal class door opening and the principle walking in.

"Mr. Park." The principle said greeting Jimin.

"Principle Seokjin, what a nice surprise." Jimin said with a nervous smile. It's never a good thing when your boss drops in on you.

"Good news. I've approved you request for Jung Hoseok to join your class." The principle said. Jimin's heart dropped to his stomach at his words and not in a good way like it use to.

Hoseok walked in and close the door behind himself when the principle was done speaking. He had a repressed cocky smile on his face. Jimin's fake smile dropped immediately. Hoseok started to walk through the class as he spoke the principle watching him with an impressed look as he did. "No man or woman born, coward or brave, can shun his destiny!" Part of the class laughed as Hoseok made it to the other side of the room.

"I think it was Achilles who said that, right?" He finished giving Jimin another winning smirk from the back of the room he stood behind an empty desk.

"W-wait! Jin!?" Jimin called out desperately chasing after the principle as walked out the door outside. Jimin's class was cut off from the rest of the building like many others so they were standing outside on a concrete walk way leading to the main building.

"Wait! Wait a second." Jin finally stopped about the middle of the hallway to turn back to Jimin. "This is a class for AP juniors, Jung Hoseok is a transfer senior so..." Jimin said as casually as he could trying not to show his anxiety. Jin gave confused look pulling out a paper from his pocket.

"I'm confused. Your transfer request said yeah that he'd be an asset to the class." Jimin took the paper looking at it and amazed confusion he had not written this!

Jin noticed the look and said "This was your email." Jimin had a pretty good guess who really sent it but couldn't really tell the principle that so he tried to laugh it off.

"That's right. Thank you." and Jin smiled back at Jimin shaking his hand in farewell.

"Have a great year." He said walking off.

* * *

Jimin drove out of the school parking lot and a gray truck followed quickly after. He was stopped soon after by the long line right outside the lot the gray truck directly behind him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Hoseok.

"Hey." He heard Hoseok happy answer from behind. Jimin glared into his side mirror of his car looking at Hoseok behind his car in the truck.

"Stop following me!" Jimin said angrily. Hoseok didn't seem effected by his tone at all and calmly responded.

"I'm not following you, Jimin. I live next door." Jin got upset at his obvious logic and just hung up while grinding his teeth.

* * *

Jimin was at home looking through his computer and paper work to see how the hell he ended up with Hoseok in his class. He huffed in frustration. He heard the front door open and close believing it to be his son he called out "Kookie!" He saw his son pass the entrance of the room he was in to head upstairs.

"Yeah?" Jungkook called back not stopping him advance upstairs.

"Did you send an email from my account to Principle Jin?" Jimin asked.

"No why?" was the reply he heard come back from down the stairs.

"Because somebody did." Jimin said more to himself then Jungkook. Jimin looked back at his computer not noticing Hoseok unusually quite way of walking up to the threshold.

"It sounds like you've been hacked." Jimin looked back up at the words his face dropping. He just couldn't escape this kid!

"You should really change you password. You know I'd be happy to help you out with that, if you want." Hoseok said with a fake sincere look.

"No thanks." Jimin said bitterly. Hoseok took that as his cue to leave.

"Hey you ready to go?" He called up to Jungkook.

"Yeah!" He heard coming back down. Jimin stood from his chair calling out to his son.

"Jungkook!" His son came quickly down walking up to Hoseok and JImin who were next to each other.

"Hoseok can you give us a second please?" Jimin asked politely. Both boys face dropped but Jimin wasn't lighting up.

"You can wait for him outside." the boys exchanged a quick look but Jungkook decided it was best not to deify his Papa. he seemed very stressed lately.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." 

"Oh sure, yeah." Hoseok said walking out. When he was out of earshot Jungkook spoke first in whispered tone.

"Papa, that was really rude. Why'd you do that?" Jungkook asked and Jimin just said the first thing that came to mind not being able to tell his baby the truth.

"He's here way too much." Jimin said keeping his voice down as well sounding as casual as possible.

"You're the one who told him he could be and he's coming to dinner tonight." Jungkook said but Jimin shook his head.

"No your Dad's coming to dinner tonight." Jimin said unaware that Hoseok was listening just down the stairs even though they were speaking in hushed tones. Hoseok could feel himself boiling with jealousy as he heard what Jimin said. He had thought that Jimin's marriage was over with no chance of getting back together. How could Jimin forgive that man anyways! After what he did to him! He was nothing but an asshole! Hoseok could make Jimin so much happier.

"So why can't he come too?"

"I want it to just be the three of us, okay?" Jimin said in a suggestive way and Jungkook could feel his heart go a little faster in happiness. Did this mean his parents were getting back together? His Papa had let his Dad over a lot more recently. No! No! No! He would not get his hopes up! He would just... see how things play out.

But those words were still enough to make him agree with his mother "Okay, yeah. I'll see you later." making sure not to show excitement.

* * *

 

Hoseok and Jungkook were going through Hoseok's uncle's closet. Hoseok taking all the while he looked for something. "My uncle Sejin was a tall gunner in Korea and a sergeant in Vietnam. Toughly old dude. No he's laying in valley memorial, hoping the transplant takes." Hoseok said passing a gun to Jungkook who took it without a second thought. "Here you got that?" He nodded his head. "Thanks." Hoseok said putting everything else neatly back in place.

* * *

They both were outside in the woods a distance away from some targets they had set up. Hoseok was loading the gun while he made conversation with Jungkook. "Your Dad seems to be around a lot now, huh?" 

"Yeah I guess." Jungkook said while Hoseok handed the gun to him as he continued to talk.

"Like dinner and a camping trip can just make you forget about how he walked out on you." Jungkook sent Hoseok a strange look wondering where he was going with this but didn't say anything.

Hoseok pointed at the targets gesturing for Jungkook to shoot while he continued to try and talk Jungkook onto his side. 

"Yeah, it's so predictable. A guy hits middle age and suddenly staring death in the face. You know, tire around the waist, hair in the drain, cock that just won't stand up anymore. He want's to feel alive again. He want's to feel that rush, you know, he felt when he was our age." Jungkook looked a Hoseok not stopping him on his rant but wondering how he could say these things like it's casual conversation. Almost like he was talking weather. "Oh hey it's sunny outdoes. Did you know your Dad's an impotent pervert!"

"So he picks up a younger woman and poof! Whole new life. Go ahead and aim." Hoseok said patting Jungkook on the back to get him concentrated on the shot. Jungkook aimed at the mini pumpkins they had lined up on a log up a small hill. His first two shots he missed only hitting just below the pumpkins.

"Almost." hoseok said taking back the gun to help.

"Little better right?" Jungkook asked referring to the last time where he missed completely.

"Yeah, here switch with me real quick." Hoseok said reassuringly and taking a try himself. Hoseok continued what he was saying about Yoongi earlier. "Then the guilt sets in. Because he basically just left the first kid in the dust. So he tries to bribe him... with things... like computers." He said looking Jungkook in the eye before turning to make his shots hitting all the pumpkins perfectly.

"Wow." Jungkook said lowly in amazement.

"You follow me?" Hoseok finally asked wanting hear what Jungkook had to say about his statement. Seeing if he was getting it.

* * *

Yoongi sat across form Jungkook at the table Jimin behind them getting the last of the plates.

"So what's up? How's school?" Yoongi asked trying to start conversation.

"It is what it is." Jungkook said not really wanting to talk to his dad what Hoseok said earlier swimming around in his head. Jimin just thinking his son was tired spoke up. 

"Tell how about your computer class. He's learning how to write his own software. Like father, like son." Jimin said looking from Yoongi to Jungkook with a small smile.

"That's cool. We can do stuff together." Yoongi said happy his son has an interest in what he does.

"I dropped it." Jungkook said looking Yoongi dead in the eyes trying to keep the disgust for him out of his face. Jimin looked surprise at what he said. this was the first he had heard of this.

"What?" Jimin asked confused he really thought Jungkook loved that class.

"I dropped it." Jungkook repeated.

"It was boring." Jungkook said confusing Jimin even more. From they way he usually talked about it he didn't seem bored at all.

"Going out for boxing now." Jungkook continued. Yoongi's eyes widened at that.

"You're going out for boxing? You don't like boxing." He said a bit upset that his son wasn't taking after him anymore.

"How would you know?" Jungkook asked quietly before saying it again with more hostility. "How would you now? Seriously, how would know what I like and what I don't like?" Jungkook said getting more and more upset by the second. Yoongi couldn't understand where this was coming from.

"Am I missing something here?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah! Okay! You've been missing it for nine months, Dad! You just can't come back in here and expect to pick up like nothing happen!" Jungkook said his voice getting louder as he banged his hand on the table. Yoongi and Jimin's faces turned understanding, but Jimin knew he had to calm his son down.

"Alright, Jungkook that's enough!" But Jungkook was hearing none of it.

"No! Papa, he's gotta hear this! Okay! Life's been happening, Dad. You know what Papa, I got homework to do." Jungkook said getting up from the table JImin got up as well.

"JUngkook wait! At least finish your dinner!" Jimin called after him.

"Let him go. He just probably needs some space." Yoongi said looking at his sons retreating back.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we go. Yeah, yeah." Hoseok encouragingly said to Jungkook as he held the punching bag still for him.

"Hey, uh, how was dinner with your Dad?" Hoseok said raising an eyebrow in question.

Jungkook stopped punching taking a few large breaths and wiping the sweat from his forehead before replying "Let's just take a break, alright?"

Hoseok seeing his opportunity slipping egged Jungkook on "No, keep going. Come on talk to me. Dinner?" Jungkook huffed in defeat as he told Hoseok what happen.

"God I was a jerk okay? I feel really bad about it." Jungkook punctuated each word with a punch to the bag.

"No! No! Dude, that's good. It means he knows you're on to his bullshit. We just have to hope that your Papa doesn't fall for it. Can't let him be his meantime boy." Hoseok said calming Jungkook a little.

"What's that?" Jungkook asked trying to calm his breath.

"You know someone he screws in the meantime." Hoseok said casually only to realize how bad that sounded when Jungkook just stared at him for a bit. He tried to get him distracted with the punching bag again. "Hey uh, come on." He said gesturing to the bag.

"Someone he screws in the meantime?" Jungkook said under his breath as he got back into position. He started to punch the bag. Getting more and more frantic and brutal with each throw of his fist. Hoseok seeing the improvement smiled widely. This was great! If Jungkook never want to see Yoongi again then Jimin would just have to give up in they're marriage. Jungkook was main reason Jimin was trying to fix it.

Hoseok decided to give him some encouragement. "Yeah put your body into it there we go!" Hoseok said but his smile dropped when he notice just how wild Jungkook was getting. Worrying about his asthma Hoseok tried to calm him down a bit "Jungkook! Take it easy, Jungkook!" but all Jungkook did was growl in frustration hitting even faster.

"Calm down! Easy easy! Jungkook!" Hoseok called the boys name urgently as he dropped to the ground suddenly. His face was all sweaty and his breath was shallow. He was starting to turn red and hyperventilate. Hoseok dropped to his knees "Hey, hey hey! Jungkook! Jungkook! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Hoseok shouted not knowing how to fix a asthma attack.

"God damn it!" Hoseok suddenly remembered something. "Where's your pen!? Wheres your pen!? Shit!" He said taking off to the lockers. He pulled out Jungkook's bag nearly ripping it trying to open it faster. He mumbled reassuring words to himself. Jimin would never forgive him if his son dies on his watch! Not to mention Hoseok actually really like Jungkook. He would have been a great son. No!  _will_ be a great son! Because Hoseok is not letting him die here!

These thoughts raced through his head as he ran back to a slowly suffocating Jungkook EpiPen in hand. Once he got there Jungkook face had already become nearly entirely red and his face was blotchy and looked swollen. He was huffing trying to get in even the smallest but of air. "Jungkook! I got it! What do I do with it?!" Hoseok said in the process hitting the button that revealed the large thick needle from the pen.

Hoseok stared at it with wide eyes "Oh my god!" He said shocked putting a hand on his forehead. He had to stab him with this! If the asthma attack didn't kill him this big ass needle defiantly would! "Where do I put this?!" Hoseok said moving the pen up and down Jungkook's body trying to remember how he had seen it done in movies.

He hovered over the boys chest for a contemplating moment before he heard someone shout for the gym crowd "Shove it in the leg!" Hoseok did just as he was told straight through Jungkook's shorts. When Hoseok didn't see in immediate change he yelled back to whoever had talked before bothering to look up.

"Is it working?" He finally stared to calm down himself when Jungkook's breath stared to even out again.

"You good?" He asked Jungkook not really expecting an answer. He removed the needle for his leg looking at it for a moment before dropping it like it was a snake."Are you alright?" He said again to Jungkook with a slight smile Jungkook couldn't help but give a grin himself as he caught his breath. He could hear the people in the gym clapping when they saw he was okay.

Hoseok grabbed both sides of Jungkook head laughing slightly as he shook his own head. "Your not dying on me today, okay." He chuckled out lifting Jungkook into a tight hug. That was so close! "God! Get over here!" He said as he lifted him.

* * *

In the teachers lounge Taehyung was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flower already in a glass vase over to Jimin who was sitting on a sofa enjoy a cup of coffee. He leaned over the back of the sofa putting the flowers in Jimin's view. "Yoongi's coming on a little strong, don't you think." He said a joking tone in his voice.

Jimin chuckled as he took the flowers from him deciding to tease him a bit back. "What makes you think they're from Yoongi?" Jimin said in a suggestive tone. Taehyung and himself knowing perfectly well no one else would send them. Jimin noticed a card slot and in the flowers and his smile dropped a little and he looked back at Taehyung.

"Did you read my card?" He said accusingly.

"Would I read your card?" Taehyung said a bot offended but Jimin accusation was completely understandable. But Taehyung wasn't going to let him know that! Jimin looked down at the same card and read out loud noticing Taehyung mouthing out the words as he spoke.

"Please give me another chance." Jimin couldn't help but feel a little touched at the words.

Jimin gave Taehyung a pointed look. "What? It's a thin envelope." Jimin couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ugh, tell me you're not going to." Taehyung said referring to the card. Jimin shrugged giving him an amused guilty look.

"I'm thinking about it." Taehyung lowered his head into his hands in disappointment.

"Oh, NO. NO. NO. NO." He said repeatedly just loud enough for Jimin to hear.

"I Know! I know." Jimin said. Taehyung suddenly look back up.

"Let's tell him to take his cookies and shove em' right up his ass." Taehyung said a wicked smile on his lips.

"You know what? Enough with the cookie jokes." Jimin said putting the card back on the table. He continued talking feeling the need to defend Yoongi. "We've all done things in our lives that we wish we wouldn't have. You know what maybe you should start worrying about yourself for a change." Jimin said pulling out his phone to call Yoongi.

Taehyung wasn't offended in the slightest. He knew his friend was going through things and would gladly let him take it out on him. But he couldn't help himself from retorting.

"It's way more fun worrying about you." Taehyung said sitting back to get comfortable on the sofa. He notice Jimin finish dialing the number and whispered to him "Make him grovel. Just a little bit."

Jimin tuned Taehyung out by saying just a little louder then normal "Hey!" When Yoongi finally answered the phone.

Yoongi taking his high voice as good sign he was happy said back "Hey!" just as happily and surprised. Taehyung not liking being ignored started play hitting Jimin to distract him from the call. But it only made him chuckle so Taehyung retreat back to his office. Jimin continued his talk with Yoongi.

"Uh did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.

Yoongi who was just happy Jimin called him at all said "No, never." Jimin felt himself blush a little at that.

"They're beautiful Yoongi." Jimin said in a lower sweeter voice.

"What is?"

"The flowers!" Jimin said a small smile spreading as he looked at them.

"Flowers? What flowers?" Jimin's smile dropped.

"Jimin? Hello?" Yoongi said not hearing Jimin's voice anymore.

"You know what I'm going to call you back." Jimin said quickly hanging up before Yoongi could say anymore. He ripped the card in his hands without a second thought. His face became very solemn when he realize who must have sent the flowers.

Hoseok

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin walked angrily into the school boxing gym. Where Hoseok was practicing alone.

"I need to talk to you." He said coming to a stop in front of Hoseok. Hoseok stopped punching the bag long enough to answer.

"I'm busy with physical education. I believe your familiar with subject right?" He said in a wise ass way.

"Hoseok." Jimin said his name in frustration not in the mood for his jokes. Though it came out sounding more tired then mad. It was enough to get Hoseok to act seriously. He let go of the punching bag and walked up to Jimin. Seeing he was finally being taken seriously Jimin began to talk.

"Those flowers? What were you thinking?" He said in disapproval.

"They were a peace offering." Hoseok said and Jimin would be lying if he said that he didn't make him a little happy. But he knew he still had to be mad about this so he continued on.

"Do you know what that looks like? A student sending a teacher flowers?" Jimin said his voice a bit more strong to really make Hoseok get the point.

"That's why I didn't sign the card." Hoseok said, but Jimin still had a lot more on his mind about Hoseok's recent behavior.

"And you hacked my email?" Jimin said accusingly.

"You said I could be in your class." Hoseok said accusingly.

"And your trying to turn Jungkook against his Father!" Jimin said getting really tired of Hoseok's excuses. It's like he had an answer for everything! This thought only strengthen to Jimin when Hoseok replied.

"You can't blame me for the trouble your cheating ex-husband brought upon himself." Hoseok said putting his hands on Jimin's shoulder trying to calm him down. The two off them didn't see the man who stopped walking by when he saw them through the chained window.

"Stop!" Jimin said pushing slightly on Hoseok's chest. Hoseok backed up a little realizing his attempt to calm Jimin was only making it worse. But he was getting angry himself. How come  Jimin could only see the little bad things he did! Why couldn't he see the good! Like the time they spent together there first night. Or hell even that he saved his sons life!

"You're welcome, by the way. For saving your son?" Hoseok said and guilt overcame Jimin. Jungkook was his world and he hadn't even bothered to thank Hoseok for saving him. Jimin's personal grudge shouldn't stop him for that. After a bit of silence Jimin answered back with the most sincerity.

"Thank you. You know what, you're right, I should have thanked you." Jimin finished. They hadn't noticed that the man had come in after seeing Jimin push Hoseok.

"Everything okay Jimin?" He asked not knowing who he should actually be worried about.

"Yes, Jaebum everything's fine. Thanks." After addressing Jaebum Jimin turn back to Hoseok lowering his voice so only he could hear him.

"Look, I just want us to start over Hoseok, okay? Can we do that please?" Jimin said with a kind smile that had Hoseok almost swooning inside. He couldn't help but smile back at that.

"Yeah I can if you can." Hoseok said not realizing that he and Jimin meant completely different things by 'starting over'. jimin had just meant that they could just start over as Hoseok only being Jungkook's friends. But Hoseok took it as Jimin giving him another shot to prove himself. That Jimin would forget all of his and his own mistakes in their relationship so far. Oh how wrong they both were.

"So deal?"

"You can trust me Jimin." Hoseok said Jimin's name with an emotion he couldn't identify but just knew was there.

"Okay?" Hoseok said offering his hand in a fist bump.

"Okay." Jimin said connecting his own. He hoped this was a chance for them to also be friends. Jimin walked off smiling even laughing a little and Hoseok's own smile only got bigger.

* * *

Jungkook walked into the store heading straight for the black almost blue haired boy on the ladder restocking shelves.

"Hey Yugyeom?" He said as he made his way down the isle. Yugyeom turned around and answered back with smile of his own.

"Hi Jungkook. Need something?" He asked and Jungkook looked at the lists he had.

"Yeah um... I need four three-eight hex head bolts, nuts and washers, and I need an air filter for a 2012 Silverado Z71, and I need you to go to a movie with me." He finished and Yugyeom's smile slowly dropped his face becoming kind of awkward as he answered.

"I'm kind of busy with work and now that school's started..." He explained feeling kind of bad when he turned him down. Jungkook didn't show he was upset but his smile was no longer in place.

"Um... okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around then." As he was talking Yugyeom had looked over his back and seen Hoseok in the distance.

Yugyeom didn't want to turn Jungkook down in front of one of his very few friends. The boy went through enough bulling as is.

"But I don't have a date to the Fall Fling." He said. Jungkook stopped from where he was quickly walking away. He started to walk back as he answered.

"Uh me neither. That'd be really great. Like really, really, um..." He stopped not being able to think of the word. Yugyeom smile at his cute geekiness and filled it in for him.

"Great?" Yugyeom said his happiness obvious in his voice.

Jungkook laughed "Yeah great." He said as yugyeom laughed a little to.

"Okay. Well, um, I'll see you around." Jungkook said walking away out the store. He passed a very proud Hoseok who was nodding his head approvingly as he smirked at Jungkook. Hoseok shared a glance with Yugyeom before walking out himself.

* * *

Yoongi and Jimin pulled up to the house after their movie night out together. They were both laughing as they got out the car. "I think I like the first one better." Jimin said.

"You do?" Yoongi said sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Jimin said back still laughing.

(Kind of like a few minute time skip. You know how movies are they're walking into the house now.)

"Then the solider says, no no buddy, she didn't have a head." Yoongi said making Jimin laughing even more. Yoongi knew the corniest jokes make Jimin laugh. Just for the simple fact they were so bad.

"Oh god! It's stupid." Jimin said smiling at Yoongi and then Yoongi couldn't just help himself. He pushed the door close and kissed Jimin before he even knew what happen.

Jimin kissed back so Yoongi put his hand on the back of Jimin's head to deepen the kiss. He then slowly lower his hand to Jimin back going lower and lower. His disconnected his lips from Jimin to put them on his neck. Sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. Jimin started to feel wrong about it but he didn't get why. This was his husband! They were having a great and fun night of course it would and like this!

But for some reason Jimin couldn't bring himself to do it so he gently pushed Yoongi away backing up himself. "I'm not ready." He said feeling a little guilty.

Yoongi paused before answering "There's someone else?" He asked. That being the only thing he could come up with why Jimin didn't let him. He thought they were having a great time and maybe after tonight Jimin might even let him move back in.

"No... but we were apart." jimin first denied before then deciding that was a bad idea that would later come back to bite him in the ass. So he just tried to explain himself but Yoongi just shushed him in complete understanding. He couldn't expect Jimin to not go out and look for comfort in someone else for all the time they were apart. But that didn't mean he wanted to know though.

"Hey no, no. I don't wanna know." Yoongi said in a calm and accepting voice.

But Jimin continued "Look it was nothing. It just made me realize how lost I was." Jimin said and Yoongi gave an understanding look.

"Me too Jimin. We gotta... we gotta have a clean slate." Yoongi said and Jimin nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but until I get my head straight I'm not ready to just jump back in and I need you to know that." Jimin finished he hoped Yoongi would understand.

"Alright." Yoongi said a bit disheartened. He really thought he and Jimin were making a lot of progress he hoped this moment didn't set them back. "It's honest, no guarantees, I get it." Yoongi said realizing that now he may have a rival for his Jimin. Yoongi then put his hand on his head he was feeling a little dizzy. "Um... I think I had one too many." He said and Jimin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can I crash on the couch?" He asked and Jimin chuckled more.

"Sure." He said giving Yoongi a small kiss on the cheek before heading up stairs.

* * *

Hoseok was currently looking outside his window at Yoongi's car. He grinded his teeth in rage. Hoseok moved away form the window going to his dresser mirror. Looking into his own angry eyes. Memories of his and Jimin's first time together playing through his head. He started to pace his room. Pulling at his own hair and huffing angrily like a pissed off bull.

His rage building more and more as Yoongi still didn't come out the house. Hoseok could easily guess what they were most likely doing. How could Jimin do this?! He said they were starting over! And then he just goes back to that sleazy bastard! But Hoseok knew that it wasn't really Jimin's fault he was vulnerable right now and would probably do anything for that bastard.

Hoseok knew this from seeing how his own mother had handled his fathers cheating. He understood Jimin wasn't in his right mind. So he forgave him. The one he couldn't forgive was Yoongi! That bastard already had his chance. Hoseok was going to be kind enough to just let him off the hook. But even he wasn't kind enough to let this go. Hoseok looked out the window again to see if he had left yet. It had been hours and he still wasn't gone.

Hoseok tried to sit down and read but his mind was to preoccupied. His mind kept going back to being with Jimin. The thought of Yoongi doing all the things with Jimin that he did with him sickened Hoseok. Hoseok slammed his book shut trying to calm his breathing. Hoseok decided to try sleeping he got undress until all that was left were his boxers he lay on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

But every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Jimin withering under him. Clinging to him as he thrusted deep in him. He imagined the way he arched his back when Hoseok grinded inside him. Or how his legs shook when he lifted them higher. Or even how he near screamed when Hoseok first found his sweet spot. The way his lips felt against Hoseok's own.

Realizing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight Hoseok got up to practice his boxing. His thought becoming more and more consumed with Jimin. For a brief moment Hoseok wondered if he was becoming a bit obsessed. But that thought didn't stay long. It didn't matter. Obsessed or not Jimin would be his. Hoseok decided to look outside his window once more was the image of Jimin moaning while he took him into his mouth played out in his head.

He looked at Jimin's window across from him. He just caught the sight of someone closing the curtains as the lights were turned off. If Hoseok had any doubts before on what Yoongi and Jimin were doing they were killed in that moment.

* * *

Jimin seem quite happy as he and Yoongi walked out the house for the day. Jimin had his keys in hand and Yoongi followed behind him. Yoongi got a little more serious for a moment as he turned to Jimin. "I just want you to know I'm not giving up on us." He said and Jimin felt his heart melt at Yoongi's words.

"Well I want you to know that I'm not asking you to." Jimin responded and Yoongi bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Yoongi walked off to his own car leaving Jimin on the porch. "Kookie let's go!" Jimin yelled up into the house. As soon as Yoongi was gone Hoseok's truck pulled up right in front of the house. Jimin was half way down the drive way when he stopped making his tires screech. Hoseok jumped out the truck and walked speedily to Jimin his rage written all over his face.

"What a fucking whore you are!" Hoseok said. Though he didn't really hold Jimin accountable for what he did last night Hoseok's anger just wouldn't let him let this go without at least saying something. He knew he would regret this later but he had to say what was on his mind.

"Deal you said! Let's make a deal! You trying to play me Jimin? Is that what it is?" Hoseok said as his pace quickened even more.

Jimin remain calm and composed he wouldn't let Hoseok's anger effect him. He calmly open his car door saying "Of course not." in a passive tone. Which only seem to make Hoseok more mad.

"Bullshit!" Hoseok said making Jimin stop in his tracks. Now Jimin was more confused then ever. He thought that he and Hoseok had settled there disputes. To him Hoseok seem mad for no reason. Why would he ever want to play with Hoseok's emotions? He knew what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you love. He wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"What?" Jimin said to Hoseok's accusation. "Why are you doing this?" Jimin asked confused.

"Because your a fucking liar." Hoseok said low but harshly. How could Jimin do this to him!

"What is wrong with you?" Jimin asked just wanting to know why Hoseok was so upset to began with. 

"I'm seeing things clearly now." Hoseok said as if he had Jimin all figured out.

"You have to stop." Jimin said his son would be out any minute now and not to mention the neighbors could see.

"Hey Hoseok what's going on?" leave it to fate to make this the perfect time for Jungkook to come out. Hoseok backed up from Jimin going back to his truck.

"Game on." He said to Jimin as he continued on.

"Papa what just happen?" Jungkook asked it had looked like he and Hoseok just had a fight.

"Honey I need you to stay away from Hoseok okay? He's a bad influence." Jimin said and Jungkook was getting a little upset.

Hoseok was like his best friend and Jimin wanted him to stay away from him? "What are you talking about?" Jungkook asked wanting to at least have and explanation.

"Your just going to have to trust me on this one." Jimin said as Jungkook got closer to him to hear better. 

"No I'm not going to trust you! Cause your not taking away the one good friend I have." Jungkook said back.

"He is not your friend." Jimin said more sternly.

"Bullshit Papa! He's my friend!" Jungkook yelled back and Jimin looked as if he had just been slapped. Jungkook had never disrespected him like this!

"Excuse me?! Watch your mouth and get in the car!" Jimin yelled angrily and Jungkook shook his head backing away.

"You know he said you'd do this." Jungkook mumbled.

"What?" Jimin said this morning was becoming more confusing and stressful. "He said you'd do this! And if you did then it was Dad talking and not you! He's been right all along!" Jungkook said to Jimin getting more and more upset.

"This is crazy." Jimin said back. To think Hoseok had been just.... brainwashing his child this whole time!

"Hoseok wait!" Jungkook said running up to the truck. "Jungkook I'm asking you to get in the car." Jimin called after him completely amazed that Jungkook was going against him. Hoseok winked at Jimin.

"See you at school." He said before driving off with Jungkook a cocky smirk in place the whole way.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook walked through the outdoor halls of his school to his locker. He didn't notice Minwoo and his dick head gang coming his way on there skate boards. Though when Minwoo called out his name they immediately had his attention.

"Hey Park! Your movie on Tuner Classics last night. The Whiz." Minwoo said high fiveing his friends as they laughed at the stupid joke.

Jungkook continued to ignore them focusing on putting his things in his locker. But they continued on not getting the hint. "It's like the black person of the Wizard of Oz. The Wizards of Waverley place are on tomorrow." Minwoo continued walking closer to Jungkook as he talked though still a good distance away. That was the last straw for Jungkook. He slammed his locker shut and screamed at Minwoo.

"Fuck you, Minwoo!"

Minwoo dropped his own bag hearing his words spreading his arms wide he said "Want some of this?" usually Jungkook would be scared at this point but with everything that's been going on this morning he was to angry to get scared.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Jungkook said again not backing down. Before Minwoo could say or do anything about that he was kicked hard against the lockers by Hoseok.

Hoseok didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was because he needed to blow steam. Or he thought that protecting Jungkook might make Jimin notice him again. Or he might have just been doing it because he couldn't stand Minwoo.

Hoseok didn't stop there he push Minwoo against the locker before he could even fall from the kick. Slugging him across the face. Then he beat the boy senseless and so brutally that the other kids couldn't even cheer him on. Soon Taehyung had come running from between the crowd trying to stop Hoseok.

"Stop it! Hoseok stop it! Stop it!" Taehyung said trying to push Hoseok off the boy. Hoseok turned around long enough to push him to the ground yelling "Get off!" as he did. The other students were backing up scared some even covering there mouths in shock. Hoseok gripped Minwoo by his hair lifting him up yelling at him.

"Get up! Get the fuck up!" He screamed.

When Hoseok had the boy up he processed to mash his head against the lockers repeatedly so much that the locker caved in and open.

"Hoseok stop!" Jungkook yelled. Seeing Hoseok was taking this too far. Hoseok let go long enough for Minwoo to fall to the ground. He was about to kick him in the stomach when a male teacher grabbed him from behind and dragged him off kicking and screaming. Hoseok continued to yell fuck you to the now unconscious Minwoo.

* * *

Hoseok was now in Taehyung's office standing across from him in front his desk. Taehyung was standing and opening a file. "So I was looking at your files." He said only to be cut off.

"Why?" Hoseok asked as if he had no right to do so.

"I'm a vice principle. It's my job." Taehyung said back clipped. He was so not in the mood for Hoseok's back talk.

"Whatever." Hoseok said rubbing his head as he rested an arm across one of his many file cabinets.

"So what a surprise I found when we didn't have your transcripts from your old school. So I called them. Know what they told me?" Taehyung said accusingly.

Hoseok huffed answering sarcastically "To mind your own business?"

"No." Taehyung said back sternly.

"That you were kicked out for disorderly conduct. Kim Minwoo's skull is fractured. You could have killed him!" Taehyung said getting more and more upset as he talked.

"Okay." Hoseok said taking that as his cue to leave he was about to walk out the door when Taehyung stopped him.

"I'm not done."

"I am."

"I'm not! Sit down!" Taehyung said finally letting all the anger show in his voice. Hoseok turned back his face twisted in his own anger.

"I said sit down!" Taehyung said again when Hoseok didn't immediately comply. Hoseok walked up to his desk and showed the chair so hard it flew across the other side of the room. Taehyung back up a bit at this. Hoseok leaned over the desk to be face to face with taehyung as he locked eyes with him. Taehyung didn't let this intimidate him he continued talking.

"You know what I see? I see a pattern of disturbing behavior. Poor impulse control!" taehyung was cut of from his rant by Hoseok's own.

"You know what I see? A pathetic old man who's trying to look and act like something he's not. Something he'll never be. Because he really is a dried up, dirty, fucking cunt." when he finished Taehyung went to slap him only for Hoseok to catch his wrist.

They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours to a slightly frightened Taehyung. Before Hoseok finally let him jerk his hand back as Taehyung said his final piece.

"Your gone! Your expelled!" He said as Hoseok walked out seeming to not care. When he was gone Taehyung clinched his chest to calm his racing heart.

* * *

"Kookie you don't want to keep him waiting!" Jimin called up to his son from down stairs.

Jungkook yelled back "Mom we're going to get there too early nobody's even going to be there." After saying that Jungkook soon ran down the stairs in a black suite and presented himself in front his Papa.

"Okay how do I look?" He asked nervously. Jimin had his hands cupped under his chin as he stared proudly at his little boy.

"Like the most handsome man on earth." He said patting down Jungkook's suite a bit.

"Papa come on please stop. Seriously come on tonight has gotta be perfect, alright? Because Kim Yugyeom's the most beautiful boy in school and I just never thought he'd actually go out with me. Okay please stop." As Jungkook talked Jimin continued to straighten out his outfit.

"Well he obviously knows quality when he sees it." Jimin said fixing his tie. He walked away for a bit and came back with a rose handing it to Jungkook.

"He'll love it! Come on!" He said.

* * *

Jungkook walked into the now decorated gym with a flower in hand. Yugyeom saw him as soon as he walked in and walked up to him. "Hi you look amazing." He said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Yugyeom. You look really great too." Jungkook said back. Jimin who was a chaperon for the dance stood next to Jungkook.

"Thanks." Yugyeom said back his smile getting slightly bigger.

"That's for you." Jungkook said handing him the flower.

"Thank you." Yugyeom said before turning to Jimin.

"Mr. Park some of the guys said there's water running out of the boys bathroom." Yugyeom said.

"Okay... um... you guys go have fun." Jimin said gesturing for them to join the dance floor. "I'll check it out." Jimin said watching pushing them to walk off. He waited until they were gone before heading to the bathroom.

"Anybody in there?" Jimin asked knocking first before walking into the bathroom. The already dim light were flickering and all the sinks were turned on full blast spilling water all over the floor. The urinals also doing the same. It all looked like it was purposefully done. Jimin rolled up his sleeve preparing to fix it. jimin walked up to the first sink and took the load of paper towels out that were blocking the drain.

Jimin looked up for a second and notice from the mirror something was written on the wall behind him. He turned around quick to see what it said. Written in huge letters covering the entire walls was 'I FUCKED PARK JIMIN'. Jimin felt his heart stop. He walked up to the wall his jaw dropped slightly.

Hoseok walked out from the stall behind him. "We need to talk." Hoseok said walking quickly towards Jimin who was backing up just as fast. Jimin had almost open the door when Hoseok slammed his hand against it keeping it from opening. he blocked Jimin between himself and the door.

"Your behavior has been completely unacceptable." Hoseok said his and Jimin's nose inches apart as he locked eyes with him.

"My behavior?" Jimin said more surprise by that sentence then anything else this night.

"And I'm not going to stand for it." Hoseok continued not acknowledging what Jimin said.

"Just let me go." Jimin said getting the door open a bit only for Hoseok to close it again.

"So what? Your shithead husband comes back and you're done with me? Suddenly I'm nothing to you?" Hoseok said closing the space between there bodies completely.

"Like we had never even happen." Hoseok said putting his hand on the side of Jimin's neck to make him face him.

"It was one night and it was a mistake! We had nothing!" Jimin yelled pushing Hoseok making him go back a bit before he pushed back on Jimin holding him still against the wall as he put one finger up to get his attention.

"Hey! Hey! Yes we did." Hoseok said moving his hands down onto Jimin's body again. Jimin pushed and hit but Hoseok was able to restrain his hands.

"And you loved it. Just like this." Hoseok said latching onto Jimin's neck putting his hands on his ass as he thrusted against him.

"No." Jimin said trying to push him off. Hoseok only pushed harder against him the more Jimin protested.

"Don't." Jimin said trying to get Hoseok to stop. Hoseok pushed Jimin up against the wall some more trying to work his shirt and pants off. But Jimin was not letting that happen. He kneed Hoseok hard between his legs. Hoseok let go and bent over gripping his middle and groaning in pain.

"You think you can scare me with some graffiti on the wall?! Think again! It's going to be your word against mine! And who do think they're going to believe?! Stay away from me! And stay away from my son!" Jimin yelled leaving a strangely chuckling Hoseok on the bathroom floor. If only Jimin knew.

* * *

Jimin tossed a little when he heard giggling. He got up and went over to his open window. He could see Hoseok with some blonde boy completely naked as they kissed each other in full view of the bedroom long window.

Hoseok had made sure to take down his curtains and stay in full view of the window. He wanted to give Jimin a taste of how it felt when he was on the other end. Though Hoseok wouldn't lie it was hard to get it up with anyone who wasn't Jimin. That's why he chose a short haired blonde boy. If he fucked him from behind he could at least pretend he was Jimin.

Jimin stood at the window long enough for Hoseok to look over and stare directly at him. Jimin closed his curtains the moment he did. He rested his back against the curtains. He just didn't get this kid! Jimin was going to have a heart attack soon from all of this! Well at least Hoseok finally had someone else to stalk. Jimin could be thankful for that.

Hoseok felt himself smirk when Jimin closed the curtain. He was finally getting under his skin.

* * *

Jimin walked up a little late to his classroom. His students were waiting around for him. Jimin pulled out his keys as he greeted them all. The moment Jimin open the door a crack he looked on in shock at his classroom. All over the floors and hung on the walls and across the classroom on string were black and white pictures of he and Hoseok having sex.

Jimin quickly blocked his students from seeing. "Um... give me a second okay?" Jimin said closing and locking the door leaving his very confused students outside. He started pulling down the strung up pictures when he notice a message on his chalk board. It read 'once more I must bring what is dark to the light.' Jimin felt himself despair. He thought Hoseok was over him!

Jimin also notice the printer endless printing more copies onto the floor. He looked around thinking of how he would hide the hundreds of pictures everywhere. Jimin couldn't figure out how to stop the printer so he just unplugged it. Then he dropped to his knees picking up as many papers as possible.

Mean while outside the Principle had notice the large group of student outside the classroom.

Jimin grabbed his small trash can from beside his desk and stared to stuff papers in it as he crawled on the floor.

"What's going on?" the principle asked the students in outside.

"He locked us out." A random student said making the principle scrunch up his face in confusion. That didn't sound like Jimin. He tried to open the door calling out to Jimin when he notice it was locked.

Jimin felt his heart drop when he heard the principles voice. He wasn't even half done hiding the papers! Not to mention he had a key. Jimin ignored him and continued to throw paper away at a much faster pace. He was going to kill Hoseok!

"Mr. Park! Mr. Park, open the door now! Open the door! Mr. Park I'm coming in!" Jimin ran as he heard the principle pulling out his keys. He only had a couple dozen more papers.

Jimin finally finish and was about to run to the door before he remembered the chalk board. Which also had another picture on it. Jimin quickly ripped it off and crumbled it in his hand. Before opening the door slightly out of breath. "Come on in." He said with a smile.

"What the devil's going on? The bell ring five minutes ago." Jin said looking around the classroom for whatever could have taken Jimin so long. When he didn't see anything the principle gestured for the students to come in.

Jimin was next to him so he whispered to him "Why was your door locked Jimin?" Jimin not thinking of anything better to say answered "I just had a personal call. Jin looked disappointed in Jimin when he said this. Jimin look behind himself and saw another picture taped to the outside of the printer. He quickly backed up blocking the paper with his body.

"You guys take your seat. You know what give Mr. Park and I a second." Jin said walking outside expecting Jimin to follow. Jimin did jacking the paper off the printer and crumbling it as he walked outside following his boss.

"I'm concerned Jimin." Jin said when they were outside. "Very concern. Your behavior lately has raised a lot of eyebrows. Jaebum reported an incident in the gym with you and Jung Hoseok." Jin said. Jimin face twisted when he remembered that.

"Oh yeah I remember that. That was when I was reprimanding him for skipping class." Jimin said trying to cover for himself.

"Jaebum said that you got physical with him. That you put your hands on him." Jimin had nothing to say to that. "Now you know what policy is regarding the use of physical force on students." Jin said.

"Well I would hardly say I was using physical force!" Jimin said a bit offended. He would never hit one of his students.

"I'm not questioning your integrity here. But I'm questioning your behavior. Get it together. Please." Jin said. Leaving a very stressed Jimin to watch his back walk away in the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Jungkook!" Yoongi called out as he saw his son walking out the school. He was standing in front of his blue sports car in a nice black suit. Jungkook sighed a little annoyed and adjusted his bag on his arm before walking up to his dad.

"What?" Jungkook asked his tone making it clear that he was still upset but it was less anger this time and more disappointed.

"I told your Papa I'd pick you up today. Because I think it's time you drive this bad boy." Yoongi said holding up the keys to his car. His son had always shown interest in driving it one day and Yoongi thought it would be the perfect way to get Jungkook to give him another chance.

* * *

The blue sports car screeched as it made another curved turn on one of the many large hills they were driving through. Jungkook was being the wheel a slightly agitated look on his face. Yoongi nervously looked from Jungkook to the road. He didn't really know if Jungkook was a good enough driver to be going this fast with so many turns. He gripped and unwrapped the seat in nervousness.

He decided to strike up conversation to maybe slow his driving. "I'm not used to you driving." Yoongi said to Jungkook chuckling a bit. His boy had grown up so fast.

"Yeah well I've been doing it for awhile." Jungkook said back trying to keep his anger in check.

"I guess." Yoongi said back smile still in place. Seeing that his attempt to slow Jungkook hand't work he said straight out "Come on buddy slow down."

Jungkook pretended to not even hear him only speeding up even more. "You like to drive fast isn't that right? I mean why else get a car like this? Unless you're trying to be something that you're just completely not." Jungkook said agitation thick in his voice as he grabbed the gear shift changing it and pushing even harder on the gas. He started to bite his lip as he went faster and faster through the twist and turns of the hills.

"Jungkook slow down!" Yoongi yelled with as much authority in his voice as he could. Jungkook was going to get them both hurt if he kept up this speed on these sharp turns. Jungkook just continued driving and began yelling at his father.

"Do you have any idea what that was like when you were gone?! You didn't see him, Dad! He wasn't Papa anymore! He was just completely torn apart and I had to sit back and watch and there was nothing I could do about it!" The car started to swerve off course when they made another turn. Jungkook tried stepping on the breaks but they weren't working. He started to panic hitting the breaks over and over with his foot.

"Jungkook what's wrong! What's going on!" Yoongi screamed trying to be heard over the cars loud engine roar.

"It's not breaking!" He screamed back hitting it harder repeatedly with his foot he was starting to freak out.

"Hit the breaks!" Yoongi screamed. "It's not working!" Jungkook screamed in a high pitched voice. "Down shift! Down shift! Down shift!" Yoongi yelled back at his son.

"There's no clutch!" Jungkook scream back not really helping both of their growing panic.

"What do you mean there's no clutch!?" Yoongi asked freaking out himself.

They started to swerve to the other side of the road right in front an oncoming car. "Look out! Here comes a car!" Yoongi screamed to Jungkook who was looking down for the clutch. "Watch out!" Yoongi screamed as Jungkook manage to turn out the way just in time the car going no slower. "Okay alright here goes. Straight! Straight!" Yoongi said trying to keep a level head in the situation to help guide his panicking son in driving the out of control car.

"Here comes another one, Jungkook. Stay right here! Look out! Look out!" Yoongi screamed as they continued to go back and forth on the road. The steering wheel seeming to not be working.

"Nothing's working Dad!" Jungkook screamed back.

'We gotta get off the road!" Right as Yoongi said that they turned a corner coming up to a car about to be towed away probably from breaking down. The problem being the were taking up most of the road.

"Emergency break! Punch it! Punch it!" Yoongi scream. Jungkook did as told but the car was going to fast to stop that quickly it screeched across the ground just barely stopping from tumbling down the rest of the hill being stopped by large orange bins filled with water. Jungkook jumped into his Dad's arms clinging to him tightly muttering apologizes.

"I'm so sorry." He said as Yoongi held him close petting his back and hair to calm him down it wouldn't help for him to have an attack on top of all of this.

"Are you all right? It's okay. It's okay, son. It's okay." Yoongi said continuing to cradle his child in a protective embrace.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Jungkook! Yoongi?" Jimin called out loudly as he entered the house. Having seen Yoongi's damaged car parked in the front of the house he was a little worried about his boys.

"Hey we're in here watching TV." Yoongi called out. Jimin walked in to see the two of them in the living room sitting on the sofa. Yoongi was drinking a cold one while they watched.

"What happened to your car?" Jimin asked his worry melting away into confusion as he looked at the two completely unharmed over the kitchen counter.

"Oh nothing. I had a little slip up. We're alright." Yoongi said brushing it off.

"Yeah." Jungkook said with his most relaxed smile. They both had decided earlier it was best not to worry Jimin with what had happen.

"They look fine to me." Jimin heard a voice say just out of view on the other side of the sofa. He leaned over to get a better view and saw Hoseok sitting next to them.

"Hey Mr. Park." He said his usual once-charming but now-annoying smile in place. Jimin wanted to slap him right there. To yell at him for what he did to his class room.

"We're watching the Detroit Grand Prix. Come on and get a slice." Yoongi said gesturing to the pizza that was now in his hand.

"Yeah there's plenty of room." Hoseok said patting at the small space between himself and Yoongi. Jimin had no doubt that if he sat there he would be leaning on at least one of them if not both.

"I gotta unpack the groceries." Jimin said with a small tired smile deciding it was to exhausting to even go through that potentially awkward situation.  Hoseok who wasn't willing to let Jimin go decided to follow.

"I'm gonna get something else to munch on." He said before getting up and following Jimin into the kitchen.

"Do you have any chips?" He said loud enough for Yoongi and Jungkook to hear before going into the part of the kitchen that was completely out of sight.

"You took pictures." Jimin said in an angry whisper taking care his husband and son couldn't hear him.

"A video actually. To capture the moment." Hoseok said as casually as you would talking about the weather. Jimin huffed in greater frustration and continued putting up the groceries with more force then needed. Hoseok leaned closer to him to make sure the others couldn't hear what he was about to say.

"Come over tonight. After they're asleep. Say 2:00?" He said into Jimin's ear. Jimin turned quickly with a scowl on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." He said harshly but quietly.

"I'd rather fuck you." Hoseok said thrusting his hips into Jimin's backside pushing him up against the counter as he touched his chest and planted small kisses on his neck and upper back.

"You're fucking crazy!" Jimin whisper screamed pushing Hoseok off of him quickly turning to him upset. Why didn't Hoseok understand the word no? Hoseok not taking to well to being pushed away leaned in his face schooled to show no emotion but his anger was clear in his tone.

"Who should I show the video to first? Yoongi? Or maybe..... Jungkook!" Hoseok yelled Jungkook's name to get his attention immediately making Jimin start up quiet protest.

"Yeah!?" Jungkook called back.

Hoseok stared at an alarmed Jimin feeling his point got across he asked instead "Do you want soda?!"

"That sounds good! Thanks!" 

"Hey I'll take another cold one please!" 

"Yeah anything for you Yoongi." Hoseok said back finally breaking eye contact with Jimin as he went back to what he was doing. Hoseok leaned in one more time to Jimin's ear.

"I'll leave the light on."

* * *

It was late as Jimin entered the back door to Hoseok's house.

"Hoseok?" He called out not seeing him when he first entered. Jimin continued walking through the house and up the stairs leading to his room a determined look on his face. Jimin walked into the room to see Hoseok laying on his bed on his computer.

Without bothering to look up Hoseok and said with a disgustingly kind tone "Hey your early." He said it like they meet up like this every night.

"Where's the damn video?" Jimin said angrily not in the mood for Hoseok's games at the moment. Hoseok closed his computer confused giving Jimin his full attention.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked seeming to truly not understand why Jimin was so upset.

"What you did in my classroom today?" Jimin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"You've been avoiding me." Hoseok said like that explain everything.

"What do you think? This is some kind of game we're playing here? This is real life! That is my home! You're doing things in front of my kid, in front of my husband!" Jimin said voice getting higher. Hoseok gave a small disbelieving chuckle.

"Your husband? Your fucking cheating lying husband?" Hoseok said standing up walking over to Jimin calmly as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Okay. What's your plan? What do think? What do you think we're going to date? We're going to go on family vacations together? What do you think is going to happen here?!" Jimin said voice rising again. Seeing Jimin was getting frustrated Hoseok tried to be the calm one in the conversation.

"Here? Nothing. But it's a big world out there, Jimin." Hoseok said with an insanely gentle smile that under different circumstances would have had Jimin swooning. In that moment Jimin truly realized how far gone Hoseok was.

"Oh my god this is crazy." He said trying to leave through the door.

"No, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Hoseok said quickly closing the door leaning against it before Jimin could leave.

Hoseok walked away from the door when he notice jimin wasn't trying to leave anymore willing to hear him out. He ran his hand over his face as he tried to think of a way to phrase what he was about to say backing up all the way to the other side of the room where the long window was.

"You see that video and the proof of our love as a threat to this life, but I see it as a promise. For a better one and none of this will ever see the light of day. If you let me show you what's possible. Because Jimin I will never ever let you go." Hoseok said getting closer and closer to the steadily backing up Jimin as he talked.

With each word Jimin's heart sped up more and more and not in a good way. Hoseok put a hand on a shell shocked Jimin's face but just as he was about to lean in and kiss him Jimin slapped Hoseok as hard as he could. Hoseok didn't cry out but his face did turn with the impact.

"Your fucking crazy!" Jimin said running out the door as fast as he could. Leaving a silently simmering Hoseok behind to rub his cheek.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh Jimin! Why didn't you tell me?" Taehyung said throwing down the picture of Jimin and Hoseok having sex onto his desk as he looked at the panicked pacing Jimin.

"I thought that I could handle it. I thought that it was going to blow over... I don't know. I didn't think he was going to turn into a stalker." Jimin said in a weak attempt to defend himself.

Taehyung rubbed his head walking around his desk to be in front of Jimin as he tried to process all he had just learned.

"Okay, okay. Look, we can look at this picture and we know that he's a psychopath, but it's not the way the rest of the world's going to see it." Taehyung said making sure Jimin really understood all of this.

"And there's a video." Jimin said rubbing his hands together ashamed as he looked down.

Taehyung stared at him in complete distress at hearing that.

"What?" He said in a low disbelieving voice. His friend was so screwed. Jimin looked up again but his face was filled with regret and guilt.

"There's a video and if it gets out you know I'm going to lose my son, my husband, my job, my life." Jimin was on the verge of tears at this point.

"Jimin listen to me. That's not going to happen. Do you know why? I'm not gonna let that happen and neither are you. No one is going to see that video. It won't see the light of day." Taehyung said his face tight with determination. He would not let his friends entire life fall apart because of one weak moment.

* * *

(Later that day)

Jimin's car drove out of the school parking lot following after him at a fast pace was Hoseok in his gray truck. Hoseok followed Jimin with close precision. He knew when Jimin notice him because he sped up cutting between other cars to get further away. Hoseok not liking this one bit followed doing the same. They were getting honked at by many people but they both continued on.

* * *

(Else where at the same time)

Jimin stabbed the kitchen knife through Hoseok's screen door being sure to stay quiet he stuck his hand through the same vertical whole he made unlocked the door from the other side.

* * *

Hoseok was continuing his chase with Jimin's car determine not to lose him. Hoseok finally manage to pull up right beside the driver window he was about to send Jimin a cocky smirk but when he looked to his right all he saw was Taehyung sitting in the drivers seat. When Taehyung noticed he saw it was his face he turned into one of panicked shock. Hoseok who was royally pissed made an insane U-turn completely unconcern with other drivers. taehyung grabbed his phone quickly to warn Jimin that he had been figured out.

* * *

Jimin was walking into the house at a quick pace when his phone went off in his pocket causing him to flinch gasping slightly in shock. Breaking into a house was nerve racking enough he really didn't need the unexpected call! Jimin decided to answer it anyways.

"What?" JImin whispered into the phone harshly hoping his tone was clear.

Taehyung didn't even seem to notice took up a whispered panicked tone.

"Jimin he saw me. Get the hell out of there. He's coming back there!" As he was talking Jimin continued walking though the house.

"Wait, I haven't found the video of the files yet." He said as he walked much faster through the house.

"Get the hell out of there you got five minutes max!" Taehyung said more urgently just wanting his friend safe.

Jimin hung up on him not wanting his worrying to effect him as he looked for the video. Jimin was in the living room now where he and Hoseok... he stopped his train of thought there, but he did know that if there was a hidden camera anywhere it had to be in this room. He looked around the room thinking about the angle the pictures were taking in and where the camera would have to be to get that type of shot.

He looked over at the fire place looking at the arrangement of items on it. jimin picked up the same vintage clock. He turned it around seeing a little opening on the back he found it was hollow of everything but a small camera he pulled out. He wanted to shout with pride at his discovery but he composed himself.

* * *

Mean while Hoseok was speeding even faster down the street. He had to find Jimin! He didn't know what he was doing but it had to be something bad if he was going to such lengths to divert him.

* * *

Jimin continued walking around the house to find where the video could be stored. As he walked he noticed a long wire that seem to travel all over the bottom floor Jimin followed it hoping it could lead him to a computer. It took him through the kitchen to a pantry-like area that had a small square shaped door on the floor. Jimin opened it looking before making his way down. The first thing he saw when he reached the bottom was a large blown up picture of his own sleeping face covering the entirety of most the wall.

Jimin tried not to let that disturb him as he continued to look around. He saw thousands of pictures of himself hung everywhere. Some were pictures that went missing in his house other were pictures of him when he wasn't looking. Not the majority were several different shots from the night the two spent together. Jimin looked down to see a twin size bed on the floor with a pillow and small blanket.

The thought of Hoseok sleeping down here surrounded by all these pictures sent a shiver down his spine and disturb him in more ways than he could count. He put both his hands over his mouth in horror. Why was Hoseok so obsessed with him! He himself didn't think he was that great! jimin's focus got back on track when he notice a lap top on the small desk in the room.

Jimin clicked on the first file he saw on the home screen. It was titled 'Achilles'. When he opened it was pictures of him sleeping and many other things. He scrolled through the file until he found a sub-file title JIMIN'S VIDEO. Jimin was honestly kind of scared to look so he just trashed the entire thing before clicking empty trash.

Jimin then decided to check the other file to be safe he clicked on one named 'Double Ganger'. It was filled with information on the workings of a car. On a specific sub-file told how to successfully deactivate breaks without leaving obvious traces. Jimin felt his heart stop at that and he remembered the look of Yoongi's car. jimin quickly deleted everything before making a quick run out the basement like area. He hoped he'd never have to see this place again.

But Jimin gave out a scream of fear when he climbed out of the door. The old man in front of him screamed back just as shocked. "Mr. Park."

"Mr. Jung." They both said when they recognized each other. The old man was trying to catch his breath as he huffed. "You scared the living daylights out of me. What in the world are you doing here?" But Jimin didn't acknowledge the question he just continued uttering apologies as he ran out the screen door making quick work of getting to his own house.

He was never doing that again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me that you're home and that all the doors are locked." Taehyung asked Jimin over the phone as he closed the slide glass door locking it. 

"Yes." He said reassuring him looking out the window to see if he had been seen by any of the neighbors.

"And I found the computer and I deleted all the files." Jimin continued on.

"Good, good." Taehyung said and Jimin could hear the relief in his voice.

"But I found something else even creepier." Jimin said walking around his house still looking out the windows.

"I'm not surprised. He's a freak!"

"Does Mark know any cops in San Bernardino?" Jimin asked referring to Taehyung's boyfriend.

"Oh I'm sure he does if we're not having dinner with his mother we;re having dinner with cops. Why?" Taehyung asked. It's not like they could go to the police after everything they've done so what would Jimin want with them?

"Just a hunch. I might have to go there later." Jimin said remembering the files he saw that Hoseok had on how to cut breaks.

"I'll call him. He went to Laughlin with his mother for her birthday. Welcome to my world, but listen..." Taehyung began but he was interrupted by the sound of Jimin's frightened gasp. Jimin jumped at the loud sound of someone trying to open his front door. He saw a silhouette of a man seemingly trying to break in.

"What?!" Taehyung shouted worriedly.

"He's here." Jimin whispered urgency in his voice.

"Get out of there! Run!" Taehyung shouted over the phone, but Jimin just grabbed the closest knife to him.

"Jimin! Jimin!" Taehyung started to yell not hearing Jimin running.

"I'm gonna call the cops! Talk to me Jimin!" Taehyung said needing to hear his voice. Jimin was to busy trying to hide behind the kitchen wall close to the door to talk.

"He's trying to force the lock." Jimin said finally as the door continued to be banged.

"What! Oh god! Run hide!" Taehyung kept yelling. Finally the door opened revealing Jungkook. Jimin let out a huge breath of relief feeling his pounding heart beginning to slow. He lowered the knife he had been clutching tightly.

"Hey Papa what's with the knife?" Jungkook asked hesitantly.

"It's Jungkook." Jimin said to Taehyung as he leaned against his wall.

"Oh my god." Taehyung said in relief as he leaned against his one wall.

"I love you very much. I'll talk to you later." Taehyung said huffing out a breath before he hung up and began walking back to his own kitchen.

**Bang!**

Taehyung was hit strongly upside the head with a shovel. Standing above his unconscious body was no other than Hoseok.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mark said you wanted to take a look at the Jung case." Detective Kim Namjoon asked Jimin as they walked through the car chop shop.

"Yes." 

"Sad. I remember it. They were on a back road outside San Bernadino. Tire marks indicated the driver lost control of the car. The crash killed both passengers instantly." 

"And it was ruled an accident." Jimin asked confusion in his tone.

"Bodies were destroyed so there was no toxicology, but we assumed the driver was drunk."

"Why was that?" Jimin asked this didn't explain why they would just chock this up to assumption so easily.

"Well he had a long history of DUI's." Namjoon said giving their reason for the conclusion.

"Or his brake went out. I mean they could have been tampered with." Jimin said thinking back to his own husbands damaged car.

"Well Mr. Park even if his brakes went out there was no indication of malfeasance. Sometimes breaks malfunction. Sometimes people drive intoxicated. This is the Jung car." He finished as they stopped walking standing in front of charred black van with the roof, windows and doors blown off. It really had exploded. Jimin shuddered at the thought of that being his son and husband.

"If you don't need anything else..." Namjoon said but was cut off.

"One more question detective... um was this a 2006 minivan?" Jimin asked thinking back to Hoseok's computer.

"Well yeah that's exactly what it is. Is there something else I need to know Mr. Park." Namjoon asked feeling like Jimin knew a lot more about this case then he was letting on. They never did find out what happen for sure.

"No. Thank you." Jimin said letting Namjoon walk away. Before running off himself.

* * *

Jungkook was smashing chips into his sandwich he was making when his phone began to vibrate on the contour. After one look at the caller ID he answered immediately.

"Hey Hoseok."

"Are you home?" Hoseok kept his voice casual.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You got plans tonight?"

"Well I'm supposed to go to that car show with my Dad."

"Well I'm over here working on Taehyung's tractor."

"Your at Tae's?"

"Yeah I'm at his ranch. You know where it's at?"

"Yeah, no, I think I know where that is. Is everything alright?"

"Can you and your dad swing by and give me a hand?"

"Yeah okay let me ask."

"Just get over here."

"Okay catch you later bye." Jungkook said before hanging up.

Hoseok turned to a tied up Taehyung's unmoving body facing him in a sofa chair while he sat on the kitchen contour.

"Let me just start off by saying I'm sorry." Hoseok began without a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"No really I am very very sorry Vice Principle Taehyung. See I've got a bit of a temper. There's no denying that and sometimes it get's the best of me. Like when I feel like I'm being bullied. And no one likes to be bullied Tae. Can I call you Tae? I mean given that I'm in your house and it's after hours calling you Vice Principle just feels... I don't know... wrong? See my guess taehyung is that you don't like to be bullied. I mean who would? But that's what you were doing to me today. You and Jimin. Now the two of you with your little secrets you were playing a joke. A silly little game. Trying to make me think that you were him so he could do what? Something sneaky? Something... he's hiding from me? What was it Taehyung?" Taehyung could do nothing but glare at Hoseok as his head throbbed from the blow from earlier.

Despite his angry look he was absolutely terrified! This bastard was seriously crazy! Taehyung's phone began to rang and his nerves seem to be set a light. He wish nothing more than in that moment to be able to rip the duck tape from from his mouth and scream. To scream as loud as his lungs would allow. Hoseok picked up the phone instead seeing it was Jimin he answered.

"Taehyung! Listen I'm pretty sure that Hoseok tampered with the brakes in his parent's car and that's why they crashed and I'm pretty sure he did the same thing to Yoongi's." Jimin said without even waiting to hear his voice. All he heard in return was Taehyung's voice in a strange almost robotic tone saying "Jimin I need you. I need to talk. Can you come over?" Before hanging up.

Hoseok ignored Taehyung's muffled scream of alarm as he held up his own phone to Taehyung's using an app that allowed him to selectively arrange Taehyung's words in a sentence. Taehyung looked at Hoseok in fear as he approached him he didn't look happy at what Jimin had found out. He directed his angry eyes at the shaking Taehyung.

* * *

Jimin drove up to the dark red ranch house. All the lights were off which was strange because Taehyung had just asked him to come over. Jimin stepped out the car hurrying to the door. It was pitch black outside seeing as it was about 2:00 in the morning. When he entered the house the light switch wasn't working so he took out his phone and put it on flash light setting. "Taehyung? Taehyung! Are you upstairs?! Taehyung? Taehyung." Jimin called out as he wandered the house. He entered Taehyung's large walk in shoe closet down stairs. Jimin jumped and screamed when an orange cat ran over his foot.

He hit the wall before falling on the ground something fell from above the shelf on top of him. When Jimin realized it was a body he quickly pushed it off of himself. He gave out a mournful frightened high pitched scream when he saw it was his best friend with his throat slit looking at him with empty eyes.

Jimin made to quickly run out the house to his car he could easily guess who did this and he really didn't want to be next. Jimin got into the nearest car which was Taehyung's to quickly call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" before Jimin could even have a chance to answer Hoseok slammed against the car window causing him to scream again.

"Out!" He yelled tapping a gun to the window. Jimin tried to run for the passenger door while Hoseok opened the driver door that he was seated next too. Sadly Hoseok was faster and grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him out before he could.

Jimin was practically crying at this point. "You killed Tae!" He wailed out as he tried to push Hoseok away.

"For you! For you! Okay?! He wasn't your friend Jimin!" Hoseok kept saying with reassuring smile trying to get Jimin to stop struggling as he brushed the side of his hair out his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! When I love somebody I protect them. That's what heroes do." Hoseok said trying to get Jimin to understand that this was for his own good.

Jimin just continued to stare at Hoseok in fear before screaming out to Hoseok "No heroes kill their mothers and fathers!" He tried pushing Hoseok off of him again when he said this but once again it didn't work.

"I would never ever hurt my mother. I loved my mother, but she killed herself. My cheating father and his whore got what they deserved, but hey I protect people I love. This is all for you. Okay?" Hoseok said ending with a smile and planting a kiss on Jimin's lips.

"No!" Jimin said urning his head to the side as best he could successfully ridding his mouth of Hoseok.

Hoseok was undeterred by this and rested his head on Jimin's head his smile never leaving his face. It just felt nice to have Jimin in his arms again. "Now let's go." He said moving Jimin over to the barn gun at his back. When they made it there Hoseok holsters his gun and turn on the lights. Revealing a tied up and beaten Yoongi.

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" Jimin yelled out running to him seeing he was tied to a latter. He seem to beaten to talk.

Hoseok followed after Jimin at a slower pace. What did you do to him?!" Jimin screamed at Hoseok who was still completely calm.

"Well he ran into a 14-inch crescent wrench." Hoseok said standing behind Jimin admiring his handy work.

"Papa!" Jimin heard shouted behind him.

He turned to see his poor baby tied up to a table. "Jungkook!" He said running up to him.

"Hoseok you hurt my Papa I swear to god!..." He said rage coating every word. Hoseok gave a disbelieving look.

"Really Jungkook? I would never hurt your Papa. I love your Papa." He said. Wasn't that obvious? Jimin was more concern with Jungkook's asthma.

"Just steady your breathing baby."

Hoseok seemingly oblivious to how serious his actions were continued to talk "And honestly i'd hoped you'd see me as a mentor who cared about you more than your cheating father ever did. Tell him Jimin." Jimin chose to ignore Hoseok because Jungkook see to be having trouble calming his breath.

"Do you need you shot?" Jimin asked pulling it out Jungkook's pocket.

"Papa." Jungkook said just happy to see he was alright but also trying to get him to calm down so he could leave.

"You know it's destiny Jimin and you can't interfere with destiny." Hoseok said walking back over to Yoongi.

"Papa." Jungkook said again making sure only Jimin could hear him. He made several looks down to the pulley chain next to his side. Jimin seem to pick up what he was saying.

"We're mean to be and Yoongi needs to know that." Hoseok slapped Yoongi in the face causing him to grunt in pain. "Hey wake up! Wake up!" Hoseok slapped him harder this time making him yell and try to kick Hoseok, but Hoseok just caught his leg and punched him in the face.

"It gonna be okay." Jimin whispered to Jungkook.

"You know I was going to take Jungkook with us. Seems like he's got to much of his father in him. No, he needs to go." Hoseok said finally turning to them. Hearing this Jimin immediately jumped up and stared walking half running to Hoseok.

"No! No, no, no. No, he's not like his father at all. Hoseok you've taught him. You've changed him." Jimin said blocking Hoseok's path looking at him with eyes more desperate then Hoseok had ever seen.

And Hoseok could never say no if Jimin looked at him like that Hoseok looked around a bit before conceding "Alright. He'll come with us." Hoseok said scratching his head a bit.

"Yes." Jimin said shaking his own head. Hoseok smiled seeing he had made Jimin happy.

"Form our own family." He said turning to Yoongi wanting to rub it in his face how it was his family now before he killed him.

He never notice the crow bar Jimin had in his hand until after he turned around and was hit across the head with it. When Hoseok hit the ground Jimin dropped the crow bar and ran to untie Jungkook. He did't notice Hoseok getting back up and approaching him even when Jungkook kept calling out to him. He only notice when Hoseok pulled him back by his hair.

Dragging him away from Jungkook. He picked Jimin up and slammed him against the stable doors before picking him back up again. Jungkook was struggling to get out the now looser ropes. Yoongi was still going in and out of consciousness. "Please Hoseok! Please just stop this! Let me help you. There's still time." Jimin near begged barely able to stand on his own two feet at this point.

Hoseok chuckled at Jimin's words. "There's no time. This is our time! You'll never be lovelier than you are right now! We will never be here again!" He said kissing Jimin deeply before letting him go. Jimin's head was still spinning from being pushed into the door so he could really stand without the support. He leaned against the door holding onto it just to say at least half up.

Hose walked off and grabbed a gas container and started pouring it all over stable. Including onto Yoongi and Jungkook.

"What are you doing!"

"Burning a funeral pyre. What does it look like?" Hoseok said Jungkook was rubbing the rope against the wood as fast as he could hoping it would snap.

"You can't do this!" Jimin said walking up to Hoseok. "No!" Jimin said jumping on Hoseok's back only stopping him momentarily before he pushed him off and onto the ground feeling betrayed.

"Stop!" He shouted. He would not let Jimin ruin this for them. He would understand in time that this is all for his own good. He would thank him later in life.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone going back and forth! So it's time to make a choice my love! You rather live with me or you die with them!?" Hoseok said pulling out a lighter.

He knew Jimin would make the right choice and choose him. They were meant to be and even if he didn't Hoseok would still take him with him but he needed Jimin to make this choice. to make the right choice and choose him.

"No!" Jimin screamed and pushed Hoseok into the wall causing him to drop the lighter in the process setting the whole barn on fire. Jimin and Hoseok were both yelling as they fought. Hoseok had his hand around Jimin's throat and was chocking him against the wall. He wasn't going to kill Jimin just make him fall unconscious. Yoongi and Jungkook were both struggling with their ropes. Yoongi manage to get his hands free by breaking the ladder. He ran up behind Hoseok and pulled him off of Jimin.

Yoongi throw Hoseok across the room an yelled out to Jimin "Take Jungkook and get out of here!" A gun shot went off and Jimin turned just in time to see Yoongi hit the ground. Thankfully it seem like Hoseok had missed his heart, but Jimin still ran up to Yoongi to check. Jungkook was still fighting to get out the ropes as he could feel the heat getting closer. Jimin was trying his best to stop the bleeding and keep Yoongi awake.

Hoseok walked up to the both of them calmly gun still in hand. He grabbed Jimin by the arm. "Let's go Jimin. You'll see you and me. Off grid. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Hoseok stopped to cough as the smoke invaded his lungs. "You can trust me." He said when he finally got his breath back looking Jimin in the eyes with that smile that was once so charming but now seem so deranged.

"But Hoseok you can't trust me!" Jimin said stabbing Jungkook's medicine needle through his eye making Hoseok scream out in pain. The pain made Hoseok shoot out three shots into the air as he screamed. When he finally manage to pull out the needle the first person he saw was Yoongi laying on the ground groaning in pain from the shot wound.

And Hoseok felt all his hatred for this man bubble up to the surface. If it wasn't fro him none of this would have happen! He, Jimin, and Jungkook would have all been happy together! If he had only accepted the fact that he lost!

"Die you piece of fucking shit!" Hoseok scream aiming the gun at Yoongi's head this time at close range.

But Jimin pushed his hand out the way just in time, but Hoseok once again had Jimin by the throat. Jimin beat against his arm trying to get him to let go when it wasn't working Jimin did the only thing he could think of. He rammed his thumb in Hoseok's already damaged eye. Making Hoseok scream out and push him to the side.

When Jimin hit the ground Hoseok pointed his gun at him. Fine! If Jimin was so against being with him then he gave up! But if he couldn't have him nobody could! Hoseok was about to pull the trigger with he was hit in the back of the head by Jungkook. Hoseok picked himself back up from his knees he turned around taking the poll from Jungkook and hit him across the back. Jungkook tried to go for the gun but when he put his hand on it Hoseok stomped his foot onto his hand.

Pushing harder preventing him from lifting the gun as he cried out. Jungkook finally pulled his hand back and Hoseok picked up the gun kicking Jungkook to his back he aimed the gun at him. :Sorry buddy but sometimes even heroes have to make tough choices."

"Hoseok!" Jimin yelled out making Hoseok turn around to face him. "You're no hero!" Jimin said before pulling the lever beside him and making a heavy beam fall onto Hoseok's head finally knocking him unconscious. Jimin and Jungkook helped Yoongi out of the burning building. Jimin looked back only once to see Hoseok's unmoving body still laying on the ground.

_"Good reddens."_

* * *

It didn't take long for 911 to get there. When Jimin had screamed earlier on the phone they tracked his cellphone and dispatched officers and thankfully an ambulance. Jimin and Jungkook both climbed in the ambulance with Yoongi. Reassuring him he'll be okay and when this was all over they would go home together.

It wasn't tell hours later the police told them Hoseok's body was never found.

The End

 

 


	14. Possibility?

So I was thinking if this story was popular enough then I would maybe make a sequel. As you saw in the end Hoseok escaped the fire so maybe in a sequel he comes back and successfully kidnaps Jimin and tries to leave the country with him or he stalks him and takes time to carefully plan out how to win Jimin over.

If I was to do a sequel which of those two ideas seem the most interesting. I need help deciding.

**Author's Note:**

> What other movie should I make an AU of with BTS?


End file.
